Oh, What A Night
by bluishgirl2
Summary: Two strangers wake up in bed together with no memory of the night before. The only clues they have are their lack of clothes, and matching rings on their fingers. What do they do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi guys. So this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I don't own anything besides this storyline. I do know that the idea of waking up married has been done before, but all of the stories either went unfinished or left me wanting more. This is my try at the idea. I would appreciate any helpful feedback. Also this will be a multi-chapter, though I don't know how long yet.

* * *

CH. 1

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Why me?_

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Stop or I'm going to vomit!_

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Ring-Ring_

I rolled over to answer the phone and smacked into something hard.I opened my eyes and found myself almost on top of a shirtless man. _Oh my God, Ana! What did you do?_ I froze up, not knowing what to do until the man next to me let out a groan, and opened his eyes. I stared into those gorgeous gray eyes, and tried to find a reaction, any reaction, but it never came.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded while climbing out of the bed, and as far away from me as he could.

As he stood up I realized he was completely naked. _Okay Ana, calm down. It's just a penis. There's nothing scary about a penis. You are a grown woman for goodness sake! Don't look at it, don't look at it. Take a breath, it's not like this is the first naked man you've seen in person! Oh wait - it is._

"Hey, I asked you who you are!" he repeated angrily.

"Um, I am Ana. Uh... who are you?" I asked back, quite proud that I formed words that made sense.

"Like you don't know." He sneered, picking up his trouser pants and putting them on.

"No, I don't actually. Should I?" I tried to give him a dose of his own venom, but failed pitifully.

"Grey." He spoke into the phone's receiver. _Oh, was that still ringing? Let me just wipe the drool off my chin and snap myself out of it._ "Taylor you had better get your ass over here right now. I don't know what the fuck you were doing last night, but I'm in the middle of a cluster fuck!"

And with that he slammed the phone down without waiting for a reply. _Who is Taylor? Is that his wife? Girlfriend? Great Ana! Not only did you manage to lose your virginity to who can only be described as_ the most _handsome creature to ever walk this earth, but you have no memory of it, don't know his name, and you probably cheated with him._

"I'm going to ask you again, and I would like a little more information. Who the _fuck_ are you?" He said in a voice that attempted to sound controlled.

"I told you. I am Ana, Anastasia Steele. You still haven't told me who you are though I'm assuming your name is Grey, but I don't know if its your first or last name. Also, who the fuck are you to demand anything of me? What did you do to me? Where am I?" He took a deep breath, obviously trying to control his temper, and ran his hands through his hair. That was when I saw it.

"You're married?! What the fuck? You bring me to your hotel room, clearly intoxicated, probably had sex with me, and you are married?" I screeched at him while trying to hold the bed sheet up high enough to protect my modesty. _A little too late for that. Don't you think?_

"What are you talking about? I'm not married." He said, looking at me like I am crazy.

"If you aren't married, then why are you wearing a wedding ring?" I demanded. He looked at his hand, and baulked.

"Where did his come from?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"I don't know, do I?" I replied.

He looked up at me then, almost like he had forgotten I was there. All of a sudden he looked absolutely horrified, and pointed to me.

"Well, do you know about how you got that ring?"

I looked down at the hand holding the sheet and saw a platinum band, encrusted with diamonds, sitting on my ring finger. I looked up at the gorgeous stranger sitting across from me. One look of complete shock to another.

"Oh fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the readers for your encouragement. Again, I own nothing except this story line.

* * *

CH. 2

My heart is beating out of my chest. _Oh my God! I can't breathe._ I try to take deep breaths, but it doesn't seem to help. I got married in Vegas ... to a stranger ... and I have no memory of it. Talk about cliche.

I see this man sitting across from me, and my breath quickens even more. Suddenly his eyes meet mine, and his angry expression turns into one of alarm. _Oh great, what now?_

"Hey are you okay? You look like you're going to vomit or something." He asked me.

"Uh ... I'm not sure. Can you pass me something to wear? Also what is your name?" I managed to speak, even if it was disjointed.

"My name is Grey. Christian Grey." He said, handing me a hotel robe.

"Are you sure you're not Bond. James Bond?" I asked cheekily, while sliding the robe on.

"Funny." he said with no indication what so ever that he thought I was funny.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. When I'm nervous I ramble or make lame jokes."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I jumped, and tightened my robe as far as it would go. Christian stared at me for one more moment before he got up from his chair and answered the door. As the door opened I saw a tall, well-built man. _Oh Ana, what have you gotten yourself into? Two men are in a room with you, and you are only wearing your robe. You sound like such a slut._

"Taylor."

"Sir."

"Care to explain what happened last night?" He questioned.

"Well sir, you and your brother went to the club just down the strip at approximately 22:30. While inside, your brother seemed to goad you into drinking excessively, though I wasn't close enough to hear exactly what was said. I tried to get you to slow down when I realized how intoxicated you were becoming but you said, and I quote, "Fuck off, Taylor. You're not my mother fucking babysitter. I'll get shit-faced if I want to, and you need to mind your own damn business" end quote. It was right after that when Miss Steele literally bumped into you." He nodded in my direction.

"How... How do you know my name?" I wondered.

"It's my job ma'am." He said then continued "A combination of alcohol and high heels led to Miss Steele, or rather Mrs Grey, landing in your lap, Sir. Again, from what I surmised you two hit it off quite nicely, as did your brother and Mrs Grey's roommate, Katherine. The group of you continued drinking until 01:00. At that point you requested I drive you all back to your hotel for the night. I asked, Sir, if I should get some NDAs for you, and again you told me to "fuck off." I returned to my room by 01:45, and went to sleep after telling Welch we were in for the night.

"At 03:00, Welch called me to tell me there were purchases on your credit card that just went through. He told me the charges were attributed to the jewelry store down the street from here. He asked if we had gone back out. At that point I called you, but got no answer. I proceeded to the jewelry store, and after some hunting I found the two of you. Unfortunately, by the time I arrived, you both had already wed, so I brought you back here again."

Taylor finished his recount of the previous night, and stood at attention. Clearly he was ex-military with his promptness and buzzed haircut. He reminded me of my daddy. I felt a pang when I though of my dad. _He will kill me when he finds out about this... or maybe he'll just kill Christian._

 _"_ Thank you, Taylor. Now, how do we," he pointed between me and his self, "get out of this?"

"You don't, Sir." Taylor said.

"What do you mean 'we don't'? I didn't ask for your goddamn opinion Taylor, I asked for a game plan."

"Sir, with all due respect, that wasn't my opinion; it was my plan." he paused, waiting for Christian to respond again. He just nodded for Taylor to continue. "The press have found out, and a drunken mistake of a marriage is not the image you need in the business world, or in your family."

"Family?" Christian baulked.

"Yes, Sir. Your mother contacted me a few hours ago asking if what was in the papers was true. I told her that is something for her to talk about with you, and that was the end of it but, she knows." Taylor explained. After a few minutes of silence, I cleared my throat and tried to put some of my questions into words.

"Uh, I am completely out of my element here, but why would the press care that we got married? I mean, I am nobody special. I don't know you, so what am I missing?"

"Anastasia, have you ever heard of Grey Enterprises Holdings?"

"Yeah, I think so. Don't they have that giant, pretentious building in Seattle? Why?" Taylor seemed to be trying to hide a smile, whereas Christian looked infuriated.

" _Why_ Anastasia? Because I am the Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings. I am a very rich man, and I have never been seen with a woman. Now Seattle's elusive billionaire bachelor is off the market."

 _Billionaire? Never seen with a woman? I lost my virginity to a gay guy!_

"So what am I supposed to do? Stay in a loveless marriage to a homosexual stranger?" I ask.

"GAY!" he thundered. "I am not gay, Anastasia, and _you_ of _all_ people should know that. We did _fuck_ last night."

It hurt the way he discussed me losing my virginity as a "fuck", not sweet or romantic at all. It also jarred me to hear him talk of us having sex because as much as I knew it happened, I didn't quite believe it until now.

"That's the only thing you payed attention to? You may be heartless, and have flings all the time, but I don't. I can't believe I let this happen. I must have been plastered." I said, almost to myself.

"So it is okay for you to put me down, nut not the other way around?" He asked.

"I wasn't putting you down, Christian." I ignored the way his eyes narrowed when I used his name. "I was putting myself down. I can't believe I waited so long for this, and screwed it up so bad." I corrected.

"What, getting married?"

"Uh, yeah. Married." I lied. I didn't care about that as much as the sex part, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, regardless, we need to sort this out." He turned to Taylor. "You may go, Taylor. I will call you when you are needed."

Taylor left, promptly shutting the suite door behind him. Christian and I just stayed where we were, not moving except for his fingers running through his hair. I don't know how long we sat there, but the next thing I know Christian has his hand on my arm. He had apparently been trying to get my attention.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"No."

 _Now what?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi guys. So this chapter is a little bit shorter, but it gets us into our first hurdle. I don't have much ready to be posted, so the updates won't be daily. I will keep posting, though. Thank you for reading. I don't own anything here, except this story line.

* * *

CH. 3

Christian ordered breakfast for us, as I took a shower. We were both hungover, so we thought food and aspirin were in order before we talked any more. _Oh and clothes would be good too._ Getting in the shower I noticed purple marks along my neck and breasts. _Hickeys. Fabulous._ I entered back into the suite, and marveled at the beauty before me, scared to talk to him.

"Hi" I started.

"Hi. Please sit. Eat." he ordered.

I ate my breakfast silently. I could not figure out what to do here. It was like the universe said, "Here you go, Ana. You're 21. Well here you go." I felt totally unprepared to deal with my life.

"Don't bite your lip." Christian demanded.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Stop biting your lip." he spoke like he would to an invalid.

"Why?"

"It makes me want to fuck you, and that can't help our situation at all." I flushed at that.

We finished eating, and I waited for Christian to start talking. I figured I would take the chicken way out on this one. He directed us out onto the balcony, but thought better of it the second the Vegas sunlight touched his hungover eyes. _At least we are together on that._

"Anastasia" _I'm Anastasia again?_ "I am just as out of my element here as I know you are," _I beg to differ._ "But I have a proposal for you." he paused, and frowned. "Bad choice of words, but its true."

"I'm listening."

"We stay married." I waited for more explanation, but got nothing.

"I'm sorry, but I think you just suggested we stay married."

"I did. And I believe we should stay married for about six months."

"Six months?" I asked

"Yes, six months. We should live together as man and wife."

"Live together?"

"Yes, pretend to be married so that our marriage doesn't reflect on either of us as irresponsible."

"Irresponsible?"

"Are you going to do anything but repeat me anytime soon?" That question snapped me out of my haze.

"I don't know what to say."

"You can tell me whether you agree or not. I don't like to wait, Anastasia." he scolded.

"Well, I guess that explains the quicky marriage. Look, I need a few minutes to process all of this. After that, I am going to have some questions I need answered before I agree or disagree." I reasoned.

"Okay." He sounded impressed. "Just don't make me wait too long." he requested.

I stood up and started to tidy the room. When I need to think, I clean. I picked up out room service dishes and placed them outside the door. Then I began to pick up little odds and ends. While doing this, Christian reminds me we are in a hotel with maid service, but I ignore him. I don't acknowledge him again until after I pick my robe up from the bed and walk towards the bathroom to hang it up.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" he demands.

"What's what?" I wonder, distractedly.

"That!" he points to the bed sheets that are blood stained. _Why me?_

"Blood." I said.

"I know that, Anastasia!" he says brusquely. "But why is it there? Did I hurt you?" he asked disgustedly. "Ana!" he shouts after not getting a response.

"I am, or rather was, a virgin." I managed to stutter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Once again, I don't own anything here except the storyline. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. This chapter is another short one, but the next one will be 2 to 3 times this one. I promise. Also, I want you guys to know that I like some angst, but it won't ever last very long. My intention is for a HEA. Happy Reading!

* * *

CH 4

I have never experienced silence until this moment. I mean, I thought I had, but I was clearly wrong. Christian has not moved, not spoken, not blinked, and I'm not sure that he has breathed. After I announced my "deflowerment", the world has stopped turning. Who would have thought that me having sex would cause the laws of physics to stop existing, on Earth? If I didn't have this killer hangover I would be sure I was dreaming.

I don't know how long we sat like that, I only know time had stated up again when I saw Christian's mouth moving. At first, I though I was going crazy, and couldn't heat his voice, but then I realized his mouth was just bobbing like a fish's. Seeing Christian wide-eyed, mouth moving, and with a "deer in the headlights" look would have been hilarious, if it wasn't so terrifying. I had no clue what to do. _Do I touch him? Talk to him? Did I break him? I wish I had Taylor's number, he'd know what to do. Just talk to Christian, Ana!_

"Christian?" I started. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, because he turned to me, and I saw rage in his eyes. Rage that only grew as he looked at me. _Nice job, Ana._

"A virgin?" he asked somewhat calmly. I nodded. "A _fucking_ virgin?"

"Well technically no longer a virgin, since there can't be a 'fucking virgin'." I joked.

"Don't be cute, Ana. Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me?" he screamed.

"You certainly like that word, huh?"

"What word?"

"Fuck."

"That's what you have to say at a time like his?" He asks, incredulously.

"Yes, it is. I can't help what I notice. And for your information, how do you know I didn't tell you? Maybe you were just too 'fucked up' to remember?" I responded, stepping towards him.

The rage in his eyes and face grew, after I finished talking, something I didn't think possible. Then, he took what I assumed to be an attempt at a calming breath. He then stomped over to the door, walked out, slammed it, and never looked back at me. My adrenaline was pumping, and I could hear my blood pumping in my ears. _How dare he?_

I'm not sure what to do, so I start cleaning the room again. Each item I move makes my anger increase. I keep going over our conversation, and he was way out of line. It isn't until I have cleaned most everything to its rightful place that I move towards the bed. I see those stained sheets, and something inside me snaps. I let out a guttural scream, and collapse onto my knees. I'm crying and screaming, losing my breath. I keep crying until my body is exhausted, and my headache is exponentially worse. I decide to drink some water and lay back down. I continue to hiccup and sob until I fall back asleep, wondering "What's Next?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! As usual, I only own this story line. Just so you know, this is my favorite chapter yet. I know the chapters have been short, but I'm working on it. I think this one will make up for it. Thank you for continuing to read and review.

* * *

CH. 5

I don't know how long or how deeply I slept for, but I woke up the second I heard the suite door open. Christian walked in, and seeing be laying down, sat at the bottom of the bed. My fury from before had waned and, looking at him, I felt intimidated. I've never really had a boyfriend, so outside of family and a few guy friends, I don't know how to act with males. Christian seems so cold and angry, not the type of person I gravitate towards. I don't even know if he is a good person or a serial killer, yet here I am alone with him in a bed. I figure I will let him start our talk.

"Anastasia, I apologize for how I reacted earlier. I endeavor to have control in all things, yet each minute of today keeps bringing more chaos. I was not angry at you, but at each piece of my control slipping away. I hope you can forgive me, and we can move on." he said.

"I will move past this, Christian," I began, "but don't treat me like that ever again. I will not be attacked for doing nothing wrong."

"I can live with that. Now are you ready to discuss our arrangement?" he asked.

"I guess so. Where do we start?"

"I believe we start with basic information about ourselves. I will go first if that's alright." I nodded, so he continued. "My name is Christian Trevelyan Grey. I live in Seattle, though I grew up in Bellevue. I was adopted at age 4, but don't talk about my early years, so don't ask." _Red Flag._ "I have a brother, Elliot, and a sister, Mia. You already know of GEH, and I am the CEO. I am 28 years old. Now you go."

"Okay. I am Ana, like I said. I currently live in Vancouver, Washington, but am moving to Seattle next week." At this, his eyebrows raise, but he shows no other reaction. "I just finished my Bachelor's Degree, so after graduation I will be seeking employment in the city. I am 21, an only child, and clearly inexperienced with men." I admitted.

"From where are you graduating?" he asks, surprising me.

"Washington State University. Why?"

"I am meant to attend the event, and give out the diplomas." he replies, and frowns. "Bit of a coincidence."

"Actually, it isn't." he frowns further. "My roommate, Kate, asked me to come to Vegas with her because she had to interview a school benefactor for the graduation issue of the school newspaper. I guess that must be you. Did you interview with her yesterday?"

"I did speak with Katherine Kavanaugh. Weird, but let's move on." he decides. "Would you be willing to stay married? You can live with me in my penthouse, and can have your own space. I would require you to attend some social gatherings with me, and go along with security. Other that that, you would be free to do as you wish. Actually, I would also expect you to be faithful to our marriage."

"Christian, I can't begin to describe to you how overwhelmed I am right now. I guess I can agree to this arrangement, but at any point, if I feel unsafe, I walk." I paused to take in his reaction. He nods, so I continue. "I will agree to be 'faithful' as long as you do, but that doesn't mean I will let you use my body."

"I would never force you into sex, Ana." he said, surprisingly gentle. "I can agree to your terms, so let's hash out the minor details later. Now," he pauses, "You best check your phone because apparently your best friend has been trying to get ahold of you, according to my brother."

"Please tell me they didn't elope too!" I begged.

"No they didn't. They have, however, spent the night together and are currently inseparable." he dishes, as I pick up my phone.

 **Where r u Ana?**

 **Hello?**

 **WTF?! Answer me!**

 **r u ok?**

 **R U still w/ Christian?**

 **r u getting laid?**

 **Call ME!**

 _Fucking-A!_

"Maybe we should meet Katherine and Elliot for lunch?" he suggests.

"I guess. Can't you just tell her? You are my husband now, so go do all the stuff I don't want to." I suggest.

"Yeah, no. That's not how it works. How about I make reservations?" I agree and text Kate that I am alive and will see her soon.

* * *

Christian made reservations at some restaurant I've never heard of but am sure is expensive. He had Taylor deliver me some new clothes, since I was wearing my clothes from last night, and I am wearing them even though I am very uncomfortable with it. We have decided to tell Elliot and Kate that we got married, and are going to try to make it work between us. If asked why, we have decided to say that we are curious as to why either of us would marry a stranger, and that there must be a strong connection between us for us to act so out of character. This story actually sounds romantic. _I wish it were true._ We are also going to tell Kate and Elliot that we will tell everyone else that Christian and I knew each other beforehand. Hopefully we can count on their discretion.

Christian soon tells me that Taylor will pull the car around, so we head to the elevator. As the doors open, I see the elevator is packed. There are two nicely dressed men, but the rest seem to all be college aged guys in swimming trunks. Before I can worry, Christian enters the lift and holds his hand out to me. I take his hand and he pulls me into him, my back to his chest. He places his hands on my hips, ever so slightly. My head spins. Never in my life has a man touched me like this, and I like it. It feels like he is showing all of these men that I am his, or maybe that's just wishful thinking. I don't even notice when we are the last to leave, so Christian tugs on my hand, and leads me to the SUV.

We soon arrive at the restaurant, which shocks me because all I have done since Christian first touched me is think about the tingling in my body, and didn't notice we had moved. It is like my body is thrumming with energy, and I can't focus on anything except the places where his skin has come in contact with mine. As we walk, he places his hand on my lower back, guiding me inside. _Scratch that_. _His skin doesn't even need to touch mine and I still feel this way! Too bad this guy isn't interested in me._ I finally see Kate, sitting with a big, blonde man and my stomach twirls. _Here goes nothing._

"Ana!" Kate squeals and hugs me. "Am I happy or pissed that you didn't contact me?"

"Why don't you wait and see?" I reply, unsure of what to say. She frowns.

"Hey Bro, you finally got laid?" the blonde, Elliot I assume, shouts.

"Jesus, Elliot. Could you be a little more discreet?" Christian scolds.

"And here I thought sex would help remove that stick from your ass." Elliot jokes.

"So what's with the secret meeting?" Kate inquires.

"Kate, stop. We are in public, in case you haven't noticed, so not so secret. Let's order, then we can talk." I reply.

Kate doesn't look too pleased, but agrees. We all look at out menus, and order. I watch Kate and Elliot interact, they seem really into one another. Elliot appears very warm and playful, perfect for Kate. I look over to Christian, and wonder how he and his brother can be so different.

"Okay, spill." Kate insists once we get our drinks. I look to Christian to talk, but he seems to be waiting on me. _Where's Mr Control Freak now? So much for my husband doing what I don't want to do._

"I'm going to spit everything out, so no interruptions." I pause, waiting for nods from Elliot and Kate. "Christian and I got plastered last night, so we don't remember anything. We woke up this morning to discover we got married." I see both Kate's and Elliot's eyes bulge. "We have talked it over, and since neither of us makes rash decisions, we figure there might be a connection between us. Therefore, we are going to make a go at a relationship. You two know the truth, but we plan to tell everyone else that we had been secretly dating. I will move in with Christian after graduation. We hope we can count on your support and discretion with this."

No one talks for a while but once they do, Kate and Elliot give us support. I guess this is the best we could've hoped for, seeing as the only thing Kate got too upset about was that we wouldn't be living together anymore. She says she'll miss me, and I will miss her too. She doesn't realize I'm not moving into my newlywed home, and I'm not blissed out by this. All Elliot says is that he want to be there when Christian tells his parents. _One more thing to worry about._

We all have a pleasant lunch, and I start to think this isn't so bad. Soon I will have to go get my suitcase, and head to the airport with Kate. Christian pulls me aside before I leave.

"Ana, please be safe. I will be in your area the day before graduation. I would like to take you out for dinner, so we can discuss things further. Is that agreeable to you?" he asks, to my surprise.

"That would be fine, Christian. Here, let me give you my number, so you can tell me when you would like to meet." I give him my number, and he has a weird look on his face. "What's up?"

"Apparently I already have your number. It is saved under 'Wifey' and has this picture with it." He tells me, and shows a picture of the two of us kissing at what I guess to be our wedding. _We look happy._ I check my phone.

"Great minds think alike." I tell him, and show the same picture in my phone attached to a number with the name "Hubby."

We put our phones away, and rejoin Kate and Elliot. The two are currently having a very passionate goodbye. I swear I could see Elliot's tongue coming out of the back of Kate's head. They finally stop, and Elliot walks away saying "Laters, Baby." I look to Christian, unsure how to go about this public goodbye. He is merciful and steps forward, embracing me, though barely touching me.

"Laters, Wifey." he whispers in my ear, then kisses my forehead.

"Laters, Hubby." I whisper back with a smile.

Kate and I watch them walk away.

 _Damn, that ass is perfect._

"Which one?" Kate asks cheekily.

 _Whoops. I guess I said that out loud. In my defense, he does have a fine ass._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, glad you are still reading. Here is the next chapter. Once again, I don't own these characters, only my interpretation of them and this storyline.

CH. 6

Kate and I pulled up to our apartment in Vancouver, and I finally felt like I could breathe again. _Home Sweet Home._ Unfortunately, it wouldn't _be_ home for much fact, we need to start packing ASAP. Kate tells me she is going to finish her article, so I decide to start dinner. I need comfort, so I am making my mom's signature dish: Chicken in a thick gravy, over rice, with fresh biscuits and butter. As I chop up some onions, I hear my phone go off. I quickly put the onions in the pot with the chicken, and pick up my phone. _Daddy._

"Hi, Daddy."

"Annie, what is all this I am reading in the news, Bug?" Dad starts the conversation I have been dreading, even more than the one with my mom.

"Okay, Daddy. Don't get mad." _Probably way too late for that._ "I didn't mean for it to happen, but I got married."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you don't trip and get married! So how didn't you mean to?" Ray, my dad, starts to get mad.

"So, Christian and I have been secretly dating for a few months. Kate invited me to Vegas with her, and since I knew Christian would be there, I went. Christian and I have been doing the long distance thing, so I guess being happy to see him, plus drinking with Kate and his brother equals eloping." I finish.

"Well, I can't say I'm not hurt my this. You never told me you were seeing anyone, or that you got married. I had to find out from some gossip section on the news, not from you." I started to tear up: I hated disappointing my dad.

"Honestly, Daddy, you probably knew I was married before I did. I woke up today to find a ring on my finger, and the press in an uproar. I'm really sorry."

"You know what hurts the worst, Bug?" he takes a breath. "I didn't even get to walk you down the aisle."

 _And cue the tears._

"Oh, Daddy."

"Now don't cry, Bug. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I promise, Daddy, you _will_ walk me down the aisle."

"Oh, are you and Christian going to have a big to do?" Ray asks.

"We haven't discussed it yet, but I can guarantee that you and I will have our moment together." _Yeah, Dad, how about you give me away to my second husband?_

"Alright, then when do I get to meet my 'son-in-law'?" Ray sounds out of place.

"Christian will be at my graduation. He is actually conferring the degrees."

"Sounds important. Okay, I'll have my grilling ready for Thursday, then." he jokes. I hope.

Ray and I finish catching up, and then he promises to pick me up and take me to graduation. I start to plate up dinner as Ray and I finish our conversation. I call Kate in to eat, and she tells me all about Elliot. I keep asking her more questions, trying to prevent her from asking about _my_ Grey brother.

"So, what's going on with Christian?" _So much for that._ Before I can answer my phone rings, but Kate gets to it before me. "Awww." She hands me my phone, and I see it is Christian calling.

"Hey." I answer, trying to walk away from Kate.

"Hello, Ana. Are you home safe?" He asks. _That's sweet to check up on me_. "You never called." _Or maybe not so sweet._

"Yes, I am." a weird, uncomfortable silence hangs between us.

"So my dad, Ray, called to interrogate me." I tell him. "He is looking forward to meeting you on Thursday. By the way, he is a former marine, so be prepared to run if he gets the wrong impression."

"I hope you are joking, but I assure you I am in excellent shape." I can't tell if this is light-hearted Christian.

"I am totally reassured." I smile.

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Anastasia."

"Goodnight, Christian."

* * *

It is Wednesday afternoon, and I am sitting on my couch, packing. Virtually everything in the apartment is packed and ready to go, but I saved my books for last, so I am just finishing up. Christian has called and texted a few times, and I told him I would meet him at the Heathman Hotel tonight, for dinner. I can't say I'm not nervous, but with all of the changes in my life right now, I have learned that being anxious is my new normal.

I get lost in my thoughts and packing. I soon realize I need to get ready for dinner with Christian. I already picked out a dress, borrowed from Kate, so I shower and get ready. I junked my beloved car, Wanda, last week as she wouldn't survive the trip to Seattle. Kate has told me I could use her car, so I do.

I walk into The Heathman, and see Christian waiting at the bar. As I make my way to him, he looks up and smiles at me. _Don't throw up, Ana. Son't let those butterflies win._ I try to calm the feelings of anticipation I have over whether Christian will touch me or not. I know we are in public, so he will try to make our relationship convincing, just like we agreed.

Christian reaches for my waist, and I reach for his neck. He told me he has issues with being touched with out warning, so we agreed on a few places I was allowed to touch. _Sounds like a perfect marriage: Control freak husband restricts wife to prearranged touching. Every little girl's dream._ He smells so good, not overly potent like some men. He is _so_ attractive it should be illegal. _No wonder you gave up your virginity to him._ Christian kisses my cheek, then whispers in my ear.

"You look beautiful, Ana."

"Thank you, Christian. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Come. Our table is ready." He leads me with his hand on my lower back, driving me wild. "I have ordered for us already."

"Christian, don't you think you should have waited for me. I mean what if I have food allergies?" he looks down guiltily. "I don't, but I still like to make my own decisions. Plus, you don't know what I like." He apologizes, so I move on.

Christian and I make small talk over appetizers. Once our main courses come out, Christian tells me about the security I will have. Apparently I will have my own CPO, Luke Sawyer, who will be my Taylor. Sawyer will follow me everywhere when I am not at home. I would argue with Christian because I'm not totally comfortable with this, but after seeing the press this week, I will agree to whatever security he thinks necessary.

By the end of our meal, I realize I am having a great time. Christian is so smart, and worldly. He is passionate and charitable, but I got the feeling that if I pointed this out that he would shut down, so I kept my mouth shut. I notice it is getting late, and I had better go. Christian walks me to Kate's car.

"Anastasia, I think that tomorrow may require us to show affection." he waits for me to nod. "So I was thinking maybe we should kiss, now." _Kiss? Yes Please._ "If we do so now, maybe it won't be so awkward if we need to tomorrow." I nod.

Christian moves in towards me, slowly. I inhale sharply as his hand brushes my cheek. I feel his fingertips move down my cheek, and grasp my chin. He tilts my chin up, and searches my face before he leans in. I close my eyes, and feel his lips touch mine, lightly. I grip his forearms to keep my balance. He presses his lips harder against mine, massaging them. Without knowing what I am doing, I kiss him back. Our kiss becomes intense quickly, and ends just as quickly. He rests his forehead against mine as we catch our breaths.

"Goodnight, Wifey."

"Goodnight, Hubby."

* * *

My dad picks me up, and brings me to the University for the graduation ceremony. I'm glad that I am wearing waterproof make-up because this day is going to be the very definition of emotional. I sit down in my seat, and look to the stage, waiting to get my first liik at Kate and Christian. Kate is giving a speech so she sits on the stage, which leaves me to sit next to these bitchy girls. I try to ignore these girls, and focus on the ceremony, but it is boring me and it has barely begun.

Christian is introduced, and takes his seat on stage. His eyes moved over the crowd, searching, until they met mine. He winked at me, so I smiled at him, then he looked impassive again. _Ever the professional_. I listen to Christian's speech, my heart going out to him. I knew he was philanthropic, but I didn't know it came from personal experience of going hungry.

After all of the speeches are finished, they begin calling the names of the graduates. While waiting, I hear the bitchy girls next to me talking about Christian. They are salivating over him, debating slipping him their numbers. The bitches start saying it's a shame he got married, but that a wedding band wouldn't deter them. _Those piranhas better stay away from my man! Wait,_ my _man?_ I get so worked up, and I want to do something to mark my territory. When we get near the stage, I ask one of the staff if they have a pen so I could fix my name card that I will hand to the announcer. I get ready to cross the stage, and I look back at the piranhas and smirk.

"Anastasia Rose Steele-Grey."

I cross the stage to my husband, loving his shocked expression. I grab his face, and pull him down for a kiss instead of the typical handshake. I hear the audience go wild and I pull away, blushing. I look into Christian's eyes, hoping that was okay. He smiles brightly at me, so I give him one last peck, grab my diploma holder, and make my way back to my seat. The piranhas look rightfully chastised when they rejoin me.

* * *

After the ceremony I find Ray and give him a huge hug. He tells me he is proud of me, and that Christian's speech impressed him. Kate comes over, hugging me too, and tells me Christian will be with me soon. Kate's brother, Ethan, sneaks up behind me and scares me. I turn around and smack him, good naturedly. All of a sudden my body starts to tingle, so I look up and see my man. _My pretend man_. Christian looks angry, but holds his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me into an embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Ana." he tells me.

"Thanks. Christian this is my dad, Ray." They shake hands. "And this is Ethan Kavanaugh, Kate's brother. Ethan, Daddy, this is my husband, Christian Grey." _Wow, that's weird._

"Mr Steele, great to meet you. I've heard so much about you. I would love to take you out on my boat some time." Christian suggests, surprising me.

My dad and Christian continue to talk about fishing. _Men_. Christian keeps his arm around my middle, claiming me. I say "claiming me" because every time he looks over at Ethan, his arm tightens around me. _Jealous much? Who am I to talk, "Mrs Anastasia Rose Steele-Grey"?_ My dad invites Christian out to dinner with us, which Christian declines. He has to go back to Seattle tonight since he promised his sister he would pick her up from the airport in the morning.

I pull Christian to the side to say goodbye, even though our group can still see us. Christian tells me he will meet me at the penthouse tomorrow night. He made me promise to let Elliot, who is helping us move, do all the heavy lifting. Christian looks like he has something he wants to say to me, but all he does is move my hair behind my ear, lean in, and kiss me. _Not that I'm complaining_.

"Travel safely, Anastasia."

"You too, Christian." he gives me one more quick kiss.

Christian says his goodbyes to everyone, and leaves with Taylor. I walk over to Daddy, and we head out to dinner.

 _Not too shabby a day._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything here but this storyline. Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you like where I am heading with this. As I have said before, Ana and Christian will have a HEA, but there is work to be had before then. I hope to be updating again soon. Happy Reading!

* * *

CH. 7

I wake up on Friday morning, and I'm scared. Today marks the end of Ana Steele, and the beginning of Anastasia Grey. I'm not sure who the new me will be, which is terrifying. I get up, change, and pack my last few things up. At ten, Elliot arrives. After an almost indecent greeting with Kate, he starts to pack up the moving truck. When Elliot bends over to grab a box, I take a picture of him with my phone, making sure to include his ass crack coming out of his pants. I send this to Christian.

 **Promise secure. But maybe you could get me some therapy for my troubles in having to see that. Thx. Ana**

Even though he's got to be busy, he calls me right away.

"What the fuck is that?" Christian asks, and I laugh.

"Elliot is packing up the truck. I figured the whole 'in sickness and in health' thing should carry over, and you have to see what I see."

"Jesus, Ana! Now I have to call Flynn."

"Who is Flynn?"

"My therapist." he tells me. _Therapist?_ We have a few moments of awkward silence.

"Maybe you can get us a joint session. I wish I hadn't seen that either." I joke, he laughs.

"Put me on speakerphone and bring me near my dear brother." he requests, so I do.

"Lelliot!" He shouts, making Elliot jump. "Pick up your goddamn pants, and get my wife here safely. I don't need her gauging her eyes out before I see her."

"Really, Ana? Did you call him for this?" Elliot asks.

"Actually, she sent me photographic evidence. So now I can kill myself." Christian responds.

"Hey, he has a great ass!" Kate shouts from the other room.

I take Christian off speaker, and walk back into my room. I hear whispering from his end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just walking Mia to the car. She is trying to get the scoop."

"Oh. Well I should let you go. I guess I'll see you later."

"Hold on, Ana. Mia, if you don't calm the fuck down I _will_ show you the picture of Elliot's ass." he threatens. "Sorry. I will see you tonight."

* * *

Christian meets me at Escala. He instructs Taylor to bring my boxes up, and then leads me to the elevator. We have a long trip up to the penthouse, and all I can think is that Christian has yet to touch me. He hasn't even come within a foot of me, and I admit I am disappointed. The elevator doors open into a beautiful foyer. The foyer empties out to a Great Room and Kitchen. This apartment is beyond gorgeous, just like its owner. The penthouse is also very cold feeling. I can't help but worry about how I move around for hear of breaking anything; It feels like a museum.

We enter the most amazing kitchen I have ever seen, and I see a blonde woman standing there. Christian introduces her as Gail Jones, his house keeper. She seems nice, but I'm not sure how comfortable I feel about someone picking up after me like that. Christian shows me to his bedroom, and tells me that although I will have my own room, I should keep some personal affects in here so as not to raise suspicion. He then shows me to a room right across the hall. He tells me this is my room, to decorate as I wish. In fact, he told me to decorate the entire penthouse as I wish, except hia office. I'm not sure that is for me, but Christian tells me he wants me to feel comfortable here. Although I believe his words, he sounds very withdrawn.

Before we could finish our tour, Taylor arrives and tells Christian that Ros, Christian's second in command, is trying to get ahold of him about an urgent matter. Christian apologizes, and excuses himself. I stand in the great room, feeling bereft. Nothing is wrong: I now live in a beautiful penthouse, just graduated with a Bachelor's degree and a 4.0 GPA, and everyone in my life is kind to me right now. So why do I feel like something is missing?

I enter the kitchen to see Gail putting away some groceries. I don't really want to be along right now, so I stick around and try to get to know my new housekeeper. Gail, or Mrs Jones, is in her late thirties, has worked for Christian for three years, and is a widow. I didn't want to pry, but it seems to me that her late husband had some sort of illness, and passed away from that. She also tells me that she has developed feelings for a man, but hasn't acted on them yet. _I wish I had done it that way, not the other way around. Do I have feelings for Christian?_ I get snapped out of my thoughts as Gail questions me about sinner.

"What would you like for dinner, Mrs Grey?"

"Please, Gail, it's Ana."

"I don't think Mr Grey would like that." she sounds uncomfortable.

"Well, Mr Grey isn't here right now."

"Ok,Ana. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine, Gail. Did you have something planned?" I ask.

"I actually had thought about making baked chicken breasts with fresh herbs, asparagus with parmesan cheese, and cheesy mashed potatoes." _Yum. I didn't realize I was so hungry._

"Can I help you at all?" I ask her.

"No really, Ana, I can cook this easily enough." she tries to persuade me.

"I understand if you would like to be alone, but if not I would like to help. I am used to cooking everyday, and it is relaxing to me. Also, I don't really want to unpack right now."

"Well, alright then." She smiles at me, and welcomes me into her kitchen. It isn't until dinner is almost ready that Christian emerges from his office.

"Mrs Jones, Ana what are you doing?" he asks, disapprovingly.

"I'm helping Gail with dinner since I love cooking so much." I tell him before Gail could get a word out.

"Alright. Ana, can I talk to you for a second? In the other room." he asks tersely. I agree, and follow him. "What are you doing,Ana? I don't like you associating with the staff in that manner. It's unprofessional."

" _Unprofessional?_ Of course it is. I'm not at work, I'm at home. And if this is my home, I intend to cook with and get close to Gail Jones as long as it is okay with her. Also, I don't want to be called Mrs Grey at home. I am simply Ana." I push.

" _Anastasia_ " he stresses, "I'm not going to tell you what you can or can't do, but tread carefully here. Staff is _staff_ for a reason. They are here to do a job, not be your friend."

"Who says they can't do both?" I challenge. I'm so pissed. I don't know what to say. "Dinner is ready." I finally say as I walk back to the kitchen.

Dinner is a tense affair. Nothing is said other than "Pass the salt." _This is not how your marriage is supposed to be._ Christian seems irritated, but it seems he is more upset that I didn't back down to him than he is over the "professional" issue. He is so concerned about being formal and professional, but that is not the Christian I have been getting to know. _Which one is the real Christian?_ I clear the plates, and decided to say goodnight. I walk to Christian's study and knock on the door.

"Enter." he says, but doesn't look up.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you I am heading to bed." I say to no response, "Goodnight, then." I turn to leave the room.

"Anastasia?" I stop in my tracks, and turn towards him, my hand still on the doorknob. "My mother has arranged a dinner tomorrow night for my family to meet you." My stomach drops. "It will just be my parents, Mia, Elliot, and maybe Kate." I just nod along, scared shitless and unprepared. "Goodnight, Ana." he dismisses me.

"Night."

* * *

My bath is not soothing, like I had hoped it would be. In fact, I am getting more and more antsy as time moves along. I decide to dry off and get into my new bed, in my new room. I stare blankly at the ceiling. My mind feels like this penthouse: blank, empty, and lonely. I look over at my alarm clock.

5 months, 3 weeks to go.

"You can do this, Ana."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody. Thanks for continue to read. Here's the next update! I'm having a bit of a difficult time writing the deep stuff, because I want to rush through to the fun stuff. I am, however, trying to give you guys some good bits to get you through. And as always, I own this story line, but nothing else.

* * *

CH. 8

I finally give up trying to sleep at seven a.m. I go to the kitchen, grab a quick yogurt, and head back to my room to unpack. I take out all of my clothes and put them away, noticing how little I have. I must go shopping before my interviews. The time gets away from me and soon it is noon. I walk to Christian's study, and knock.

"Enter." I do.

"Hi." he looks up. "I was just about to make some lunch. Would you like some?" I offer.

"That would be most appreciated." he says formally.

"Any requests?"

"Anything will be fine."

I leave Christian and walk towards the kitchen. I'm feeling famished, so I decide on a small salad, breaded chicken cutlets, and macaroni and cheese. _If Christian has no preference, he will have to deal with what I want._ When I'm almost done I hear Christian come up to the breakfast bar, behind me.

"Something smells delicious." he says.

"Thank you. Lunch is about five minutes away, so you have good timing."

I place two settings on the bar, one for each of us. I hand Christian his salad, and start in on my own while the other food finishes. I then start to dish the rest of our meal. I place the cutlets, and when I go to dish the mac and cheese I look at Christian, waiting for him to comment on my juvenile taste buds.

"Macaroni and Cheese?" he asks. I can't decipher his tone.

"Yes, is that okay? Its my own recipe." I worry.

"Macaroni and Cheese is my favorite." he shocks me both with his comment, and his shining smile.

"Well. eat up then." I smile back. He take a bite of the mac, and moans. I smile wider.

I cut up my chicken cutlet, pour some Italian dressing onto the plate, and dip the chicken in it. I look up to see Christian looking at me funny. I ignore him and continue to eat. After a few minutes I can't take the staring.

"What's up?"

"Why are you eating your chicken like that?"

"It's good." I shrug.

"I doubt that." he says with his nose scrunched up. I decide to prove him wrong, so I cut a piece, dip it in dressing, and hold it up to his mouth. He hesitantly takes a bite.

"Fuck that's good." he says, pouring dressing on his plate too. I laugh.

We finish eating, and I load the dishwasher. Our relaxing lunch is over, and so it Christian's light-hearted mood. I decide to stop him before he can sneak back to his study.

"Christian, can you help me pick something to wear to dinner tonight?"

"I'm sure whatever you wear will look lovely." he tells me, trying to brush me off.

"Please, Christian. When you met my father you had your speech and prestige to impress him before you even shook his hand. Let alone that sexy-as-sin suit you had on. I, however, don't have that going for me. I need every edge I can get, so they will like me." His expression briefly flickers from annoyed to sympathetic, and then impassive.

"They will like you no matter what, Ana. Quite frankly, they will probably be glad I'm bringing someone home at all." he pauses, and seeing I still need help, continues. "Okay, lead the way. Let's find you something 'sexy-as-sin' was is?" I blush.

"I doubt you'll find that in my wardrobe, but you are welcome to try."

* * *

Christian and I decided on a casual dress and flats for tonight. No need to break and ankle tonight. I ready myself, attempting to keep my nerves down and not throw up. I meet Christian in the Great Room. He tells me I look lovely, and directs me out. The drive over is quiet, which didn't help my anxiety any. As we pull up, Christian puts his hands over mine, stopping me from wringing them.

"You will be fine, Anastasia." he exits the vehicle, and helps me out. An older woman opens the door before I can get to it.

"Hello, Anastasia. I am Grace Trevelyan Grey, Christian's mother." she smiles, then pulls me into a hug. Christian shoots me an 'I told you so' look over her shoulder.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Grey. Please call me Ana."

"Only if you'll call me Grace, or mom." she beams, while Christian frowns.

 _I know I'm not a permanent family member, Christian, but could you at least pretend to make me feel welcome?_

I follow Grace through to the living room, exchanging small talk. I see Elliot and Kate sitting with an older man. Both Kate and Elliot come and give me a hug. Elliot's hug lasts a bit long since he was trying to rile his brother up. It seems to work as Christian comes over and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Anastasia, I would like you to meet my father, Carrick Grey." he gestures to the older man, and he walks towards us. "Dad, meet my wife, Ana Grey." _Ana Grey? I like it, but shouldn't get used to it._ I shake Carrick's hand.

We all talk over drinks, waiting for dinner. Both Grace and Mr Grey are welcoming, though Carrick not as social. He seems to be the strong, silent type. I'm beginning to wonder where Christian's sister is when I see a streak of black rush towards me, squealing.

"Oh my Gosh? Hi, Ana. I'm Mia." she giggles, squeezing me tightly.

"Damn, Mia. Let her breathe." Christian pulls me to him.

"Sorry, Ana. I'm just so excited to meet you. Christian has told me so much about you." she gushes, and Christian blushes.

Before anything else can be said, the maid comes in and announces dinner is served. Christian leads me to the table, by the hand. Dinner was delicious and the Greys were so nice, Christian included. _That's because you are in public._ I am told of an upcoming gala, for Grace's charity, that I gather we will all be attending. After dessert is done, Christian must sense my exhaustion. We say our goodbyes, only after Mia made me promise to get together soon.

Christian and I drive home in silence, ride the elevator in silence, and walk to out bedrooms in silence. Christian mutters a quick "goodnight" and closes his bedroom door. I walk into my own bedroom, and undress. _Snap out of it Ana, this is how this marriage will be. Stop seeing it for more that it is._ I try to cheer myself up from feeling rejected by my husband. I feel like Christian holds me in such low esteem, that I am not worth his conversation. Since I've been in Seattle it's almost like I'm an afterthought, not how it was before. He makes no pretense to be friends, so I should just grow a thicker skin. I know this isn't a _real_ marriage, and that it has an expiration date, but I had hoped I wouldn't be alone in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's kinda of a big chapter. Lots happening here. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon, so long as I keep getting ideas. I don't own anything here, except this storyline. I'm kind of interested in how many people read during the week. Last thing, thank you all for your enthusiastic reviews. They truly make me want to update the story, and make me write.

CH. 9

Monday brings the two job interviews I have secured for myself. Both interviews are at publishing houses, and I am extremely excited. I put on my best outfit and venture to the kitchen for tea. Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar, eating an omelet. I walk over and say "good morning" to both Gail and Christian.

"Morning, Ana. What can I get you?" Gail asks with a smile.

"Just some tea, please. English Breakfast if you have it. Bag out." I request.

"Is that _all_ you're having?" Christian scolds.

"Yes it is. I have job interviews today, so I'm a feeling a little jittery. I don't trust my stomach."

"You have interviews? Why didn't you tell me? Where are they?" he questions.

"I told you I would be seeking employment. I have two interviews today, but I don't want to tell you where."

"Why not?"

"Undue influence."

"Ana, I wouldn't interfere with your getting of a job." he pauses. "Unless you asked me to."

"Okay, fine. I still don't want to tell you, or anyone, because I don't want to jinx anything." I reason.

"I will agree to this so long as you take Sawyer with you." Christian insists.

"That will be fine. How do I find him?"

"Taylor." Christian calls, and the man appears. "Could you bring Sawyer here so he may meet Mrs Grey?" I frown at his formality.

Taylor returns quickly, with a blonde man. He seems to be former military as well. Taylor introduces us, and Sawyer asks what time we need to leave. He soon exits to prepare our vehicle. I ride the elevator down to the garage, with Christian and Taylor. I am escorted over to Sawyer's SUV, and Christian opens my door for me.

"Good luck, Anastasia." Christian says sincerely.

"Thank you. I will see you tonight. How about I make dinner? What would you like?" I offer.

"You don't have to do that. Gail is more than able to make dinner."

"Really, Christian. I would like to." I smile at him.

"Then surprise me." he smiles back and closes my door.

Sawyer pulls out of the garage, but I keep my eyes on Christian until I can't see him anymore.

* * *

My first interview went okay, but I wasn't crazy about the company. My second interview was at SIP. SIP is the smaller of the publishing houses. It was the one I wanted, so I was extra nervous.

"Miss Steele." A woman calls me.

"Yes. That's me." I tell her, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Please follow me. My name is Elizabeth Morgan." She leads me to a cozy office, and proceeds to ask me questions until a man knocks on the door. "Mr Roach, come on in." She stands, so I copy her. "Mr Roach, this is Anastasia Steele." she introduces me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Steele." he gestures for all of us to sit. "I am the head of SIP, so I like to meet all applicants." he explains.

Mr Roach and Ms Morgan continue to question me. I feel like I am holding my own. They finish with all they want to ask me, and then tell me a decision will be made in the next few days. I thank them, and leave to meet Sawyer at the car. I ask him to stop at the nearest supermarket so I can pick something up for dinner.

* * *

Back at Escala, I tell Gail I will be making dinner, but she insists on making dessert. With time to kill before I need to begin cooking, I decide to call my mom. I haven't talked to her much since the wedding, so she hasn't been able to interrogate me yet. I figure I might as well bite the bullet, and answer her questions.

"Hi darling girl." Mom answers.

"Hi mom. How are you feeling? How's Bob?" I ask after her and husband number four.

"We are fine. Bob's leg is healing. I'm still so sorry I couldn't come to your graduation due to his broken leg." she apologizes again.

"It's fine, mom." I was hurt, but now am grateful because if she had come, it would have been even more crazy with Christian meeting her too.

"I just wish I could've met your husband." she guilts. "You two sure did look happy in the photos I saw of your big day. Maybe you two could come visit soon?"

"I'll see what I can do, mom. I might be able to come, but Christian is very busy and I don't know if he will be able to get away." _I don't even know if he's want to meet her._

The more I talk to my mom, the more I miss her. I really think I will try to visit. Maybe I can go sometime this week since I have no other interviews. We soon hang up, and I start cooking. I'm out to impress, so I am making my homemade meat sauce. I don't know about fancy cooking, but I know about home-cooking, and my mom's recipes are to die for. Who doesn't love spaghetti anyway? My back is to the breakfast bar when I hear Christian come in.

"Something smells mouthwatering." Christian says.

"Thank you Mr Grey. It's not quite done yet, but would you like a taste?" I ask, turning to him with a spoon full of sauce.

"Oh, Mrs Grey, you have _no_ idea how much I want a taste." his eyes sparkle. _Is he flirting with me?_ I lift the spoon to his lips. "Magnificent."

"I believe we will be ready to eat in about ten minutes. Would you mind choosing a wine?" I ask, remembering his collection, and my lack of wine expertise.

"I think I can do that." As he leaves I try to take a calming breath. Christian knows how to make my heart race like no one else.

Christian and I have a pleasant meal, and I tell him about my interviews. When he wants to be, Christian is so fun to be around. He is passionate: passionate about work, passionate about his family, and passionate about ending hunger. I love hearing him talk, even if I don't quite understand what he's talking about. All I know is that he is amazing. I wonder if he would be willing to make good on the story we told Kate and Elliot. Maybe he would be interested in seeing if there _is_ a connection between us.

"How is your mom doing?" He asks when I tell him I talked to her.

"She's fine. Sad she didn't make it to graduation. Curious about you. Trying to get us to come visit." I mention.

"I guess it would only be fair to meet your mother, seeing as you've met mine."

"Really?" I'm shocked.

"Why not? It's only right?"

"Well in that case, when are you available?" I ask meekly.

"For you, anytime. For your mother, this Thursday through Sunday. I have no pressing meetings in that time frame."

 _Definitely flirting. Maybe there is hope after all._

"So soon?" I ask.

"Well, I know you are waiting to hear back about employment, so I thought it best to go before you are obligated to work." he reasons.

"Let me figure things out, but I'll let you know."

"Before I forget, here." he hands me a credit card. "That is a black AmEx in your name." he stops me from talking, or rather fighting him. "You are my wife, and it is only right that you have access to whatever you may want or need. Please don't fight me on this." he raises his eyebrows at me. "If you decide about visiting your mom, use the card for any expenses."

"I will take the card, but I won't go crazy." I promise.

"Oh, Baby. You couldn't put a dent in my money. That card has no limit, but I doubt even then you would be able to bankrupt me." he scoffs.

"No limit?" he nods. "Whatever I want?" another nod. "You may live to regret this." I warn.

"Again, I doubt it." he smiles. "One more thing before you go burning your way through my bank balance. I feel I need to share something with you." My interest is piqued. "I am very discreet with my sexual preferences and partners. Don't be nervous." he says as my eyes widen. "I remember our discussion about celibacy. In the past, though, I wasn't celibate even though many thought I was."

"So what were you, a manwhore?" I ask.

"No, that would be the other Grey brother." his face becomes darker. "I had consensual, contractual relationships with women who used discretion."

"What does that even mean?" I wonder.

"Come, let me show you. But before I do, I promise I have no expectations of you, I am merely informing you." he tries not to scare me, but fails. I follow him anyway.

* * *

Red

Red Walls

Red Upholstery

Red

 _What the_ fuck _have I gotten myself into?_

"You're a Sadist?" I ask.

"A dominant." He corrects. "BDSM has many sects, but I have only practiced it in a light sense. At least in comparison to some."

"Why are you showing this to me?" I wonder.

"This is who I am, Ana. I am a dominant, and this is the only kind of relationship I've ever known." he responds. "In living with you, I feel like I am lying to you by hiding this. I'm willing to answer any questions you may have. But please, let's leave this room. I can't think with you in here." _Whatever that means._

I follow him from the Red Room of Pain. Whips, chains, paddles, ropes, and that's what was visible. I can't imagine all he has in his drawers. This is some sick punchline: I find a beautiful man, and he's a freak. _Don't judge. Some would call you a prude._

"Are there any things I can clarify for you?" he asks once we sit down in the Great Room.

"Have you had sex slaves?" I ask, embarrassed.

"No, not per say." seeing my expression, he continues. "I contracted submissives. These women would sign an agreement with me. The agreement was negotiable, and wouldn't be signed until both parties were happy. The contract outlines what we would and wouldn't do together, and she had the ability to make it all stop with a safe word."

"So why now?" I ask.

"I am attracted to you, Ana. I am drawn, not only to your body, but your mind, and your smart mouth. I wish to enhance our current relationship, but BDSM is all I know." he confesses.

 _He's attracted to me?_

 _He wants me to be his submissive?_

 _Fat chance._

"Christian, I will admit I am equally attracted to you." his eyes light up. "But there is no way in hell I will be someone's punching bag. I may be inexperienced, but I'm not stupid."

"I've never used a woman as a _punching bag_ , Anastasia." I've angered him. "My relationships have all been consensual. Let me give you a copy of the contract. You can look it over, research it, and let me know if you are interested."

"I won't make any promises, but I can agree to educate myself." he nods. "Maybe it would be wise for me to go visit my mom in Georgia. I can think things over, research everything, and you can join me a few days later."

"You're running." he states, blankly.

"No, I'm not. I _do_ need space to think things over, however. I will fly out Wednesday and you can meet me on Friday. How does that sound?" I offer.

"I will take what I can get." he sounds resigned. "Can you just promise me you will talk to me before you make a final decision." I nod my consent.

 _What are you getting yourself wrapped up in?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody. I just wanted to address some of the reviews and suggestions I have gotten. It's really amazing to write something and have people like it. It's also amazing how you guys write reviews suggesting things I already have in the works. I have a general idea where I am going up until Christian's birthday, and I have things that I want and don't want included from the original story. I think you all will like what I have in store! This chapter is light, so enjoy but be prepared because this couple have not finished butting heads yet. Thanks for reading, and as usual: I don't own anything here except the story line.

* * *

CH.10

After calming myself down when Christian changed my flight, to first class without my consent, I settle down by my terminal to wait for boarding. I am excited to see my mom, but my confusion over what to do about Christian is overshadowing everything else. I'm trying to think of a way to reach out to Christian; I want to let him know that I still want some relationship with him even if it is only as friends. I don't want him to feel rejected or unwanted. I decide to text him.

 **You wouldn't happen to know anything about a passing control freak changing people's flight arrangements? Would you?** I send him.

 **I plead the fifth.**

 **Thought you would.**

 **Are you supposed to have your phone on?**

 **Relax. I haven't even boarded yet.**

 **Air safety is nothing to relax about, Anastasia.** he insists.

 **I know they aren't, you just worry too much.**

 **There is no such thing as worrying too much when it comes to you.**

 _awww._

 **Flattery will get you nowhere when I'm about to fly across the country.**

 **Fine. I'll just be rude to you until I see you. yes?**

 **Sure. Give it a go.** I egg him on.

 **Your butt looks big in those pants.**

 **What? That's the best you've got?**

 **Apparently. Backfired, though. Now I can't stop thinking about your ass.**

 **Its an excellent ass.**

 **Magnificent, even.**

 **I gotta go, plane's boarding. Bye, hubby. xoxo**

 **Fly safe, my wife.**

* * *

"Annie?" I hear and spin around.

"Mommy?" I start to cry, and embrace my mom.

"Okay, sweet girl. Let's shake a leg. I only get you to myself for a little while, so we must make the most of it. You hungry?"

"Of course. I could eat anything, so how about you pick?"

My mom and I eat a quick lunch, then head to her house. I don't know Bob very well, but he is nice enough. After a few hours of talking, dinner, and more talking, I retire to the guest room. I take a shower, and decide it's as good a time as any to read this contract. I ready a red pen to mark this up. _Here goes nothing._

Allotted times. Circle.

His to own, control, etc. Circle.

Discipline me to ensure appreciation. Circle

No permanent marks. _hell no, there better not be._

Not to loan me? _duh_

Submit to sex without hesitation. Circle.

Whipping. Circle.

Flogging. Circle.

Address as Sir or Mr Grey. Circle. Circle.

I continue to mark this page, pausing only when I need to google some terms. An hour later I look down at the contract, covered in red marks. This contract is clear proof that Christian and I can't work, or at least I can not be his submissive. Part of me wants to send Christian a picture of my edited contract, I don't send him one, though. I know if I do he will be calling me to argue each point out, and I'm exhausted. It's been a very long day for me, but I think the most tiring thing was going through the contract. Each section I read had me forced to face how ill-matched Christian and I are. My phone dings on the nightstand: A text from Christian.

 **Sleep well, Anastasia.**

That just makes my heart hurt. I want to be with him, but I don't think I can be.

* * *

Mom and I decide to lay out by the pool of the local hotel. We had a very tiring morning: I treated mom to a spa day at the hotel, courtesy of Christian's AmEx. Technically the AmEx is mine, but to make myself feel comfortable I call it Christian's. We soon get very hot, so we head in to the bar, and there we begin to lose track of time. My phone vibrates on the bar top.

 **Hope you are having fun. x C**

 **Yup. Getting tipsy with my ma. Oops, does that violate some clause you have?** _Why did you write that?_

 **So you've read the contract. Any thoughts?**

 **Several. Too many to text. I have a fully marked contract.**

 **Are you leaning one way or the other?** he pries

 **Oh, yes. I am.**

 **Do you want to tell me which way you are leaning? I'm not a patient man, and you wouldn't like to make me mad.**

 **I'm not sure I like you at all, anyway.**

I don't know why I write that. There should be an app on your phone to stop you from drinking and texting. There is no way I will sign a contract like that, and the fact that Christian wants that has me seriously rethinking everything I know and feel for him. Still, I have no right to talk to him like that. I feel worse about the text when he doesn't respond immediately. A few minutes pass, and my phone buzzes.

 **How many daiquiris does that one make?**

I am about to write something snarky back when I realize what he means, and I snap my head up to examine the room.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" My mom asks, sensing a change in my demeanor.

"It's Christian. He's here." I tell her, and her eyes widen. All of a sudden my body starts to tingle: he's close. I finally see him walking over to us. _Boy does he look pissed._

"Hey, baby." he says softly, kissing me. His body is rigid, and his kiss not as warm as usual, but it still make my knees weak. "Mrs Adams, so lovely to meet you." he kisses my mom's cheek.

"Christian, I am so glad you are here!" My mom gushes. "I was just about to go to the little girl's room. I'll be right back, plus I don't think you want to give your wife a _proper_ hello in front of her mother." she exits, promptly after embarrassing me.

"Hi." I say, scared to talk.

"So you don't like me?" he questions sharply.

"I didn't mean that." He raises his eyebrows. " I didn't. That contract pissed me off. Now I'm sitting here, contemplating how I got here, and I've been day drinking with my mom. I got worked up, sue me."

"Have you had anything to eat?" he asks, changing the subject so fast my head spins.

"Mom and I had lunch, we were waiting on dinner until we went home."

"At least you haven't been drinking on an empty stomach."

"Control freak." I whisper, but he hears it.

"Is it a crime to be concerned about my _wife's_ health?" he asks pointedly. Before I can reply, my mom returns.

"So, Christian, I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow. What made you come early?" Mom interrogates him.

"I had dinner with an old friend last night, and I realized how much I missed Ana. Next thing I know, I'm in the air, on my way to Georgia." _He missed me. Is that real, or part of the act?_

"Well, I'm so glad you are here. Won't you come join us for dinner?" She asks, and Christian looks at me.

"I would love nothing more. Unfortunately, I have a business meeting scheduled in a few minutes. Regrettably, I must leave you beautiful ladies. You know, Mrs Adams, I really can see where Ana gets her radiance from." he gives her his signature smile, and any disappointment she had disappears.

"Stop." she giggles. _Giggles._ "Then you must come for dinner tomorrow night."

"Agreed." he allows, then turns to me. "Ana, I'm in room 1702, here at this hotel. Call me if you need anything." he kisses my forehead, and leaves.

"Did I miss something?" Mom asks.

"We are kind of in a disagreement." I admit.

"Can I help at all? What's it about?"

"We are just having a hard time in managing our expectations of one another. We are both hard headed, so that doesn't help anything." I reply.

"You are just going to have to suck up your pride." Mom says. "Now, Bob is on his way to pick me up. You, however, have a date in room 1702." she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Mom!" I scold, blushing.

"Get real, Ana. You are married now." She reasons. "Plus, make-up sex makes the fighting worth it." I blush more, if possible. "Now, shoo! Go make things right with your man."

* * *

Room 1702. The sign on the door mocks me. It says: "Knock on me. You know you want to. There's only an angry dominant on the other side." I finally get the courage, and knock. Christian opens the door while on his cell phone. He gestures for me to come in.

Christian walks around the room. First, fixing a drink for both of us. Then, he searches his briefcase. All, while talking to Ros. I only hear half of the conversation, but I can't help but be impressed by him; he is so smart. Finally, he hangs up, and sits beside me on the couch, turned to face me.

"Sorry about that." he nods to his cell, which is now on the coffee table. "Duty calls."

"No need to apologize. I am the one who barged in here." I tell him.

"Why _are_ you here?" he asks.

"I wanted to apologize to you again. I'm absolutely overwhelmed in every aspect of my life, and I don't even know which way is up anymore." I admit, tearing up.

 _Booze + Emotions = Great Idea_

"Oh, Ana." Christian pulls me into his arms, and strokes my hair.

That is all it takes for the floodgates to open, and soon I am sobbing. It takes all my brainpower to remember to not touch his chest, but I succeed. I lay my body only where he placed me, except my hands go around his neck. I have to remember his limits because I don't want this to end. He starts to murmur to me that I should "let it out", so I bury my head in his neck and do just that.

I cry myself out, catch my breath, and look up to meet Christian's eyes. He takes one of his hands away from me and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. He then proceeds to sop up the remaining tears on my face.

"Do you feel better?" he asks, and I nod. "Do you want to stay?" another nod.

"Do you want to talk about the contract?" I ask him, my voice hoarse.

"Not now. Let's wait until we are back in Seattle. For now, let's enjoy our trip to Georgia. Shall we order room service?" he asks with a smile.

"Only if we can eat it while in bathrobes, and watching a movie." I agree, smiling back.

"Porn?" he asks, and my smile drops. "Gotcha!" he laughs. _How dare he?_ I punch him in the arm. "Stop. That's abuse." he laughs again.

"Yeah, yeah. Just order the food, I'll get the robes." I walk away.

Christian and I eat in our robes, watching TV, like I asked. We joke around, and laugh so much my cheeks start to hurt. I fall asleep at some point, but wake at 2:30 am needing the bathroom. I can't seem to get up because Christian is wrapped around me in bed. _I am spooning. For the first time, I am in bed with a man and he's spooning me._ My need to pee puts a damper on my excitement. I struggle to escape Christian because every time I move, he grabs me tighter. Finally, I have to wake him.

"Christian?"

"Hmm? What's the matter?" he mumbles.

"I have to pee." I tell him.

"Why do I need to know this?" he asks, his eyes closed.

"You are currently preventing me from getting up." he opens his eyes, and looks at our positioning.

"Oh, sorry." he lets me go immediately, looking embarrassed.

"Hey." I try to get his attention. "When I get back you can continue what you were doing. It's kind of chilly with this central air." I tell him, he gives me a sleepy smile.

When I do climb back in bed, Christian appears to be asleep again. I can't say I'm not disappointed at not getting to finish my cuddle, but it _is_ the middle of the night, and I can't be mad at him for sleeping. I decide to face Christian as I try to fall back to sleep. I look at his face, trying to memorize each line. He looks so relaxed right now, nothing like he does the majority of the time when he is awake. As I ponder this, Christian's eyes open. _Uh, oh. Busted._ He shuffles closer to me, and puts his arms around my torso, cuddling me. _Yes._ He doesn't say anything, he just nuzzles the top of my head, and releases a breath, falling back to sleep. I put my arm around his hips, inhale his unique Christian scent, and soon fall asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I hope you liked the last chapter, and this one too. Emotions will run a little high in this chapter. This chapter and the next have been very draining to work on, so it will be a few days until another update. There will be a post by Friday, though. I don't own anything here but this storyline. Happy Reading! Tell me what you think, but know that nothing is as it seems with Christian.

* * *

CH. 11

I'm warm. almost too warm. I start to wake up, and can't help the smile on my face. I spent the night with Christian, in the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. I begin to recognize a weight on my body. I crack open my eyes to see Christian sleeping on me. His head is currently on my stomach, and he's holding me like one would a pillow. I can't help but run my fingers through his copper locks. _God, his hair is soft._ He begins to stir, nuzzling my stomach. I stop touching him, worried about waking him. He soon turns his head to look at me.

"Hey." he says, his voice gravelly with sleep.

"Hey." I respond, stroking his hair again. "Sleep well?" I ask as he closes his eyes again .

"Yes." he frowns. "Excellent, really. How about you?"

"Definitely." I say, and his face brightens. He moves so that he is next to me at the pillows. _I already miss him._ He faces me, and drapes his arm around my waist.

"I guess there are perks to sleeping together." he jokes. "I can keep you warm."

"True." I tell him. "I guess I never knew what I was missing."

"You've never slept with anyone before?" I shake my head. " I guess this was a first for both of us, then." he smiles genuinely. A thought occurs to me and I try to scramble out of the bed, but Christian stops me. "Where are you going?"

"I need to brush my teeth." I say.

"Now?"

"Yes,now. I'm laying here with you, you should be grateful."

"Your breath is fine, Ana." he tells me.

"I'll be right back." I say, ignoring his eyes on me. I soon finish in the bathroom, so I turn to go back to bed, but I see Christian walking towards me. "Everything okay?"

"Just Fine. I thought I should offer you the same kindness you offered me, and brush my teeth too."

I smile, and walk back to the bed, getting comfy. I get nervous when Christian comes out immediately, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Did you use my toothbrush?" he asks holding up the offending object. I nod, and he chuckles, pops the toothbrush in his mouth, and turns back to the bathroom.

As the seconds pass I get anxious. Christian and I have been getting along so well, I don't want to ruin it. I've never had to navigate an awkward "morning after" unless you count when we woke up in Vegas, and I don't. Soon, though, Christian comes back and climbs in the bed. He leans on one elbow, moves towards me, and blows in my face.

"Minty enough for you?" he laughs at my stunned expression.

"Yes, you jerk." I smack his arm.

"So what's on the agenda today?" he asks me.

"I think I can handle that Room Service again, or do you want to go out?"

"Let's go out. The hotels restaurant has outdoor seating, and its beautiful out there."

"Then that's what we shall do. I know you don't have clothes here, but you can borrow anything of mine you want. I will also be a gentleman and give you first dibs at the shower." he offers.

"Thank you, I guess that means I have to get up now." I say, not wanting to move.

"Are you still tired?" he asks, brow furrowed.

"No, just comfortable." I say, turning onto my side facing him. This small movement brought us even closer together.

"Me too." he settles into the pillows.

I close my eyes, savoring this moment. For once, I can pretend Christian and I are really a couple, I can pretend everything is okay, and that I am loved by the man laying next to me. I take a deep breath, and open my eyes again, meeting his. The emotions I see on his face are unreadable, and make my stomach flip flop. He leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead, then gets up out of the bed. I try to manage my disappointment and get some motivation to get up. Out of nowhere I feel a sharp slap on my ass. I look up to see Christian smirking down at me.

"Let's go, Lazy Bones. I'm famished, I might pass out right here." he says.

"I doubt that." I tell him, rubbing my sore ass.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asks with his hands on his hips.

"No, I'm calling you a liar." I say, getting up.

"Oh, well, that's fine. As long as you didn't call me fat. It takes hard work to look this good." he jokes, lifting the hem of his t-shirt, showing off his abs. _Fuck! What I wouldn't give to run my tongue along his body._ "I'm going to go check up on some business e-mails. My suitcase is in the closet. Take whatever you want."

He exits to the living room, and I go to his suitcase. I can wear my jeans from yesterday, so I'll just use one of his shirts. _I hope they smell like him._ While looking for his shirts, I pass his boxer briefs. I was just going to go commando, but the thought of borrowing his underwear is so intimate that I decide to do it. _He did say to borrow anything._ After I shower and dress, I exit to the living room to find Christian.

"You're up Mr 'I'm famished'." I say with a smile. His returning smile makes my heart skip a beat.

* * *

Christian and I walk to the hotel restaurant and he has held my hand the entire time. I know we are in public, so he has to act like he loves me, but I can't help but to pretend. His hand in mine, and me in his clothes make me feel claimed: like he is my man and I am his woman. It will hurt me later on to believe all of this to be true, but I'm just going to enjoy the now.

"So what are we going to do after breakfast?" he asks me as we sip the beverages the waitress brought over.

"I don't know. I haven't spent much time in Georgia. I usually let my mom pick what we do when I'm here."I tell him honestly.

"What if we go for a drive? Kill a little time, and then go to your mom's." he suggests.

"Do you have a car here?"

"Yes, I rented one."

Halfway through our meal, my phone rings. Christian tells me to go ahead and take it since it might be about my job interviews. Turns our it was SIP, making me an offer. They ask me when I will be able to come in to fill out paperwork and decide on a start date. I agree to come in on Monday morning as I will be back in Seattle by then. I hang up with an enormous grin on my face.

"Good news, I take it?" Christian asks.

"Excellent news." I beam. "You are looking at SIP's newest Junior Editor."

"Congratulations." Christian smiles at me and, in the blink of an eye, leans across the table and kisses me. He pecks my lips ever so slightly, then returns to his seat.

 _Best Day Ever._

* * *

Who knew just going for a drive could be so much fun? We come across a lake so we pull over and take a walk around it. He tells me stories of his childhood, of him and Elliot pranking MIa. As we sit facing the lake, Christian's phone rings: Taylor. While he talks, he becomes tense, and soon begins to pace. I see him hang up, place his cell against his forehead, and exhale. He turns to me, face ashen.

"Ana, I'm sorry but I have to go back to Seattle." he says

"Is everything okay?" I worry.

"It will be." he sighs, looking pained. "I just have to go clean up a shit storm." I nod in understanding.

"So why don't you drop me at my mom's? You can then do what you need to do." I suggest, missing him already.

"Yeah, I guess." he says, sounding reluctant. He grabs my hand again, and leads me to the car.

Our drive to my mom's house is kind of sad. I knew our nice time together would come to an end, but that doesn't help how I'm feeling. He opens my door for me when we arrive, then holds my hand again as we walk inside. We find my mom in the kitchen, surrounded by cookbooks.

"If it isn't the newlyweds! Come in." she says excitedly. "I'm just planning dinner."

"Mrs Adams," Christian begins. "I'm very sorry, but I have to return to Seattle in a short while." her face drops. "There has been a medical emergency at one of my properties, and I must go deal with the aftermath."

"That's just awful." my mom says sympathetically. "When must you leave?"

"Now, actually. I am here to say goodbye. Hopefully we can organize a way to visit again, soon."

"That would be great."

"Mrs Adams, it has been a pleasure." he says, kissing her cheek.

"Ana," he extends his hand to me, immediately I oblige. "Walk me to the door?" I accompany him, blinking back tears that I don't understand.

"Have a safe flight, and take care of yourself." I tell him.

"Always."

He brushes his hand along my hair, and cups my cheek. My breath catches and he leans in, placing his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him back. He grips my waist, and simultaneously massages my lips with his own. I run my fingers through his hair, and he moans. He pulls back after giving me one last peck.

"I'll see you at home." he says, and walks to the car.

"Christian." I stop him as he goes to climb in. When I see he is waiting I walk over to him, and lift the band of his underwear that I am wearing, so that he can see. "Thanks for the underwear. I might not give them back, though." his eyes bug out. "Laters, Honey." I peck his lips and walk away, a smile on my face.

I look back, and he is still frozen. I guess Christian Grey _can_ be surprised after all.

* * *

My mom and I spend the rest of my vacation having a great time. I don't talk much to Christian, just some texts. I know that he left for an emergency, so he must still be tied up. I'm sad to leave my mom when Saturday comes, but I'm excited to go home to Christian. I feel like we are on the precipice of something.

The plane lands in Seattle, and I'm practically hopping in my seat. Does it really have to take so _frigging_ long from when we touch down to when we finally disembark? My feet won't move fast enough. All I can think is that I can't wait to be in Christian's arms again. When I get to baggage claim I look around for my husband. I don't find him, but I see Taylor.

"Mrs Grey, Welcome home." he sounds sincere, but I'm too disappointed to care.

"Thank you, Taylor."

Taylor grabs my bags, and leads the way to the SUV. Christian must really be busy, so I try to tell myself to relax; I will see him later. When we get to Escala I ask Taylor where Christian is. He tells me the objects of my thoughts id in his study. I approach his door and knock.

"Enter." I hear him say, and my heart skips a beat.

"Hey, stranger." I say with a smile. Christian looks up at me, impassive.

"Hello, Anastasia. Did you have a good flight?" his voice is void of all emotion.

"It was okay. Long. How have you been?" I wonder.

"I am okay. Been very busy." he says shortly, glancing at his computer screen.

"I don't want to keep you, I know you must have lots to do." I tell him and, getting no reaction, I leave.

 _Certainly not the welcome home I was expecting._

* * *

I haven't seen or heard from Christian since I got home yesterday. I went shopping for some work clothes, and had hoped he might be in a better mind-frame when I returned. I wouldn't know how he was, however, because he was gone by the time I got home. Gail makes dinner tonight since I have no interest in cooking. As I sit down at the bar to eat, Christian comes walking in, as if in a rush.

"Mr Grey, sir, dinner is ready. Would you like me to make you a plate?" Gail asks in the middle of her clean up.

"No, Mrs Jones. I've already eaten." he says briskly. _There goes my hope of eating with him._ He turns to me. "You go to SIP tomorrow?"

"Yes, why?" I wonder.

"You'll take Sawyer with you, won't you?" he asks intensely.

"Of course." I say.

"Make sure they know you have a CPO. He may not be with you all day, but he will be near, and they will see him. It's best to be upfront about things." I nod and he starts to walk away.

"Christian." I stop him. "Do you maybe want to sit with me? Catch up a little?" _Stop it, Ana! This is getting pathetic. Don't beg for his attention._

"Why would I want to do that?" he asks me, or rather hits me in the gut.

"I just thought it would be nice." I backtrack, trying to keep myself from crying. _Why did that hurt so much?_

"No thanks." he turns and walks off to his study.

I look around to see if Gail is there, and she isn't. _Thank God._ I really didn't need an audience for that. I _really_ have been deluding myself. Christian clearly doesn't want me. No, scratch that: He wants me as a sex slave, he just doesn't give a shit about me as a person. I glance down at my plate, still full. I can't bring myself to eat, so I wrap the plate and put it in the fridge. I then scurry to my room as fast as I can, attempting to keep the tears at bay.

The second I close and lock my door I break out into sobs. I was hurt, but I was also humiliated. Christian didn't even have the decency to let me down politely: he just blatantly told me that conversation with me was beneath him. I had hoped that his recent demeanor was what kept him away, but I _gave_ him an opportunity and he threw it away. I make a split-second decision, and decide to confront Christian. I grab what I need, steel myself, and barge into his office.

"Anastasia." I throw my copy of his contract on his desk. "You've come to a decision?"

"Yeah, I have." he waits for me to continue. "Hell no." his nostrils flare.

"Just like that?" I nod. "Didn't you promise to talk to me first?"

"Yes, I did. But you seem to not want to talk to me, so I decided all on my own,"

"May I ask why?" he tries to control his emotions.

"No need." I gesture to the papers on his desk. "All my issues are marked in there." he grabs the copy and flips through the pages.

"Red pen?" he asks.

"Seemed appropriate."

"All of this is negotiable, Ana. You should give me a chance to revise this."

"Its not negotiable." I say. He raises his brows. "I'm not willing to compromise myself for some asshole who couldn't give a rat's ass about me." I force out.

"Is that what you think?" he asks, walking around his desk to stand in front of me. "I'm a monster? What, because I didn't want to babysit you while you ate?" he asks nastily.

"Well _excuse me_. I wanted to spend time with you; I don't know what the _hell_ I was thinking! I was under the impression we could get along, but apparently I'm wrong about a lot of things these days. So you can take your contract," I try to gather myself, "and do whatever you want with it. Either way, I won't sign it. Let's just pretend each other doesn't exist."

I don't give Christian a chance to respond, I just leave. I close and lick my bedroom door again, only this time I don't sob. I let tears roll down my face, but I pay them no mind. I put on my pajamas, take a melatonin tablet, and google multiple personality disorders until sleep mercifully takes me away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody. So Fanfiction has been weird for me. Since I uploaded the last chapter it says the has been one page view. I know more people than that have read and reviewed. I was going to hold off on posting until the site got back to me about the problem, but I promised you guys Friday, so here it is. I don't own anything here besides this story line and the character Rachel. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

CH. 12

Today I have to go hammer out the details with SIP so I can begin working. I take a shower and try to pull myself together. I cried myself to sleep last night, and my face shows it. I dress, and put on make up while giving myself a pep talk.

 _Okay, Ana, you've got this. First you will finish getting ready. Next, Luke will take you to SIP, where you will fill out is you becoming an independent adult. You can do some shopping after that. Go find some new books, then come home and read. Just get through that and you can be back here, reading and ignoring Christian._

I make my way to SIP with Luke driving. It takes a weights off of me that I haven't run into Christian since I yelled at him last night. My heart hurts because I can't be with Christian, but the embarrassment I feel from how he has treated me overshadows everything else. I get lost in these thoughts, and soon find myself outside SIP. I check in at reception and wait.

"Ms Steele?" I look up to see Ms Morgan. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. And you?" I ask as we walk to a meeting room.

"I'm doing excellent." she beams. _Glad someone is having a good day._ "So Mr Roach will be coming in to go over some specifics, but first I will be taking your picture for your company ID." I nod in understanding. "So can you just make sure this personnel sheet is correct?" I look it over, wondering if I should say anything.

"Actually Ms Morgan, there need to be some corrections." she looks worried. "I recently got married, so my last name and address have changed." I tell her, dreading talking about my marriage.

"Oh, Congratulations!" her face brightens. "Just fill out a new personnel sheet, and I will add it to your file." she hands me the said paper. I fill out quickly, and hand it back. "Grey?" _Damn Christian for being so well known._

"Yes, Grey. My husband is Christian Grey." her eyes bulge.

"Wow. Good for you. Now if you could just step in front of the camera." she moves on quickly, thankfully. Soon Mr Roach comes in.

"Ms Steele, great to see you again." he says, shaking my hand.

"Mrs Grey." Ms Morgan corrects.

"Who's Mrs Grey?"Mr Roach asks.

"I am." I say, confusing him. "I recently got married."

"Best Wishes, then." he says happily. "So Mrs Grey," I stop him.

"Would it be alright if you just called me Ana?" I ask tired of formality.

"Of course. So Ana, if you recall, you interviewed for an Editor's Assistant position." I nod. "Yet we offered you a Junior Editor position." Again I nod. "We, here at SIP, have recently done an overview of personnel. One individual in particular committed many crimes, and was blackmailing other employees. Due to all of that, the individual was fired, and is now facing charges. That being said, we needed to move people around. A combination of your written application and your interview made us think you would be an excellent Editor some day. Therefore, we have decided to start you on that career path." I try not to blush.

"That is very flattering. I really can't tell you what this opportunity means to me."

"We can imagine." Ms Morgan says. "So your day to day duties will be to work with Senior Editors. You help them do the editing that needs to get done. You can look though unassigned manuscripts, but no move gets made without the approval of a senior editor. Chances are you will be assigned to the manuscripts no one else wants, at first."

"Your senior editor will be Rachel Monroe. She will be kind of your supervisor. Rachel will show you where you will work: you will have her old office. She will also go over our operating procedures, and set you up with your first assignments. You, along with other Junior Editors, will be given manuscripts by Rachel, and you will return them back to her. She will oversee everything."Mr Roach tells me.

"That all makes sense." I say, a little overwhelmed.

"Once you finish signing all of the papers, all we really need to know is when you can start." Ms Morgan smiles at me.

"Is there some point from which I can start? Is there any period, from now, that I have to wait?" I wonder, trying to come up with a time frame.

"No, you can start tomorrow if you like." she tells me.

"Then I guess I'll start tomorrow." I smile at them.

* * *

I text Kate on the way back to Escala. I send her a pic of my new ID badge. She immediately calls me back, excited for me. I gush to her about how excited I am. It is so great to talk to her, and I realize how much I miss her. She tries to ask about Christian, but I tell her its a work in progress and ask about her and Elliot. She tells me how the two of them are going to Barbados for vacation. I try to wrap the call up as I arrive home.

"Hold on, Steele." she stops me. "How about your and I get together tomorrow night? We can meet up and have celebratory drinks." she asks. I pause for a split second, and she misjudges my hesitation. "I mean, don't worry if you want to spend time with Christian."

"Kate, I would love to see you tomorrow night. I miss you , and I won't get to see you for a week once you go on vacay." I tell her truthfully.

I hang up from Kate and go to my room to put away my new books. I look at the time and realize if I eat dinner soon, I won't be around when Christian gets home. _I really don't want to see him._ I walk to the kitchen to see Gail cooking.

"Hi Gail. Something smells great!" I tell her.

"Oh, thank you. Its just some veggies. I will make the grilled chicken when you and Mr Grey are ready to eat." she responds.

"Would it be any trouble for you to make my chicken now? I start work tomorrow, and have lots to do before then." I feel bad lying to her, but I don't want it to be obvious that I'm avoiding Christian.

"Not at all. It will just take a few minutes. Why don't you fill me in on your job while you wait."

I talk to Gail and eat all in under forty minutes. I pick out my clothes for tomorrow, then settle in with a new book. I hear when Christian gets home. He sounds angry, bit maybe that's just how he is. I can't hear the words he uses, but I know they are aggressive. _Boy am I glad that I ate before he got home._ I hear a few different doors slam, and then nothing. Maybe he will go pout in solitude. I don't hear anymore from Christian, so I go to sleep.

* * *

I'm standing outside the door of Rachel Monroe. I'm super nervous but I knock anyway. The door opens and I see a brunette woman. She seems to be in her mid-thirties, around 5'7, with hair just past her shoulders. She smiles at me.

"Anastasia Grey?" she asks.

"Yes, but please call me Ana." I tell her.

"Okay, Ana, come on in and have a seat." I sit across from her at her desk. "So I am Rachel, your senior editor. I will show you your office in just a sec." _My office._ "First I want to give you a short rundown."

"Sounds good to me." and it does.

"Alright, so basically I will assign you manuscripts. I have agreed upon, which need to be edited. You will have deadlines, but they're manageable. In addition, you will have access to the store room. That is what we call the room where we keep unassigned manuscripts. Those are the ones that no one has wanted, or from unknown authors. You can , and are encouraged to, go down there to see if you can find anything good. If you do, work it over a bit, put together a pitch, and come see me.

"Have you already been filled in on your lunch time, sick leave, et cetera?" I nod.

"Great, so let me give you a quick tour." I follow her around as she points stuff out. "Though there is the break room. As long as you label your food, you are good: people are respectful here. Right down the hall are the restrooms, and lastly," she stops at a door. "This is your office." she smiles, and I almost squeal.

I open the door, and see a tiny office. Actually, its not that small, but not as big as Rachel's. There is a large desk facing the door, with two seats in front of it. There is a giant window, behind the desk, with venetian blinds. It's plain, but its mine.

"So this is your office, though it was mine up until recently. You can change anything up as you like. Make yourself comfortable, but presentable because you will be meeting clients here. Do you have any questions?"

"I can't think of any right now." I tell her honestly, and nervously.

"If you think of any come and see me." Rachel says. She puts her hand on my arm. " I mean it."

"I will."

"I have put your first manuscript in the top drawer of your desk. I want you to go through it and write a review of the first few chapters, to be given to me today. Just tell me if it has merit, why or why not. It might help to take notes, or mark your copy with post-its. Come see me when you're finished, and we will see where you go from there."

"Thank you , Ms Monroe." I say.

"It is Mrs, but I would prefer you to call me Rachel." she smiles and leaves.

 _Can I_ be _her?_

The rest of my day continues to go great. The manuscript I was assigned seems like it has something worthwhile about it. Part of me thinks Rachel gave me this to ease me into my new job. When I meet with her she makes me feel like I'm doing well. I am now supposed to continue to edit that 'script, but she also gave me a stack to go over the first chapters of. She wants me to meet with her on Friday.

At the end of the day I make for the bar Kate picked out. I love Kate, and I love spending time with her, but all night I am worried about talking to her about Christian. I have so much fun with her but I tell her I'd better head home when 8:00 rolls around.

I reach Escala and feel a sense of dread. It is not right for me to hate coming home. Christian is a loose cannon, and worrying about him freaking out is going to give me an ulcer. I step off the elevator, and enter the great room. It is there that I see Christian pacing like a caged animal.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" he demands.

"Out." I say trying to pass him, he grabs me.

"Out where? You have been gone over 12 hours."

"Where I've been is none of your business. I'm a grown woman, and not your submissive." I yell at him.

"Staying married to save our images only works if you aren't acting ill-mannered. So where were you?" he yells back.

"Acting ill-mannered? You mean fucking some guy?" he doesn't tell me I'm wrong. "I started working today. Not that you would know or care. Then I went for dinner and drinks with Kate, to celebrate. You see, _someone_ actually gives a _fuck_ about me. I'm going to bed, you can go to hell." I fume, walking to my room and slamming the door.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday unfold just like Tuesday: I go to work, and love it, then go home and hate it. I've successfully avoided Christian, Taylor and Gail for the most part. I hate coming home since all I do is lock myself in my room: that's no way to live. Thursday evening I don't even eat dinner because I was running late from work and didn't want to risk seeing Christian. I wake up at 2 am, starving. I decide the coast must be clear, so I go raid the kitchen.

I'm on my way back to my room when I hear a blood-curdling scream. My stomach drops and my heart jumps when I realize it was Christian who screamed. I run the rest of the way to his room and throw open the door. I see Christian in bed, sheets strewn about, and he is sweating. I hear him scream again. _A nightmare._

"Christian?" I say as I shake his arm, but he doesn't wake. " Christian, baby. Wake up." I keep touching his arm. " Christian, its Ana. Wake up, Sweetie." his eyes finally open.

"Ana?" he asks, breathing heavily.

"Yeah its me. You okay?"I keep rubbing his arm.

"I don't know." he says harshly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I wonder.

"No, not now." he sits up. "Ana, baby, I'm sorry. I know I've been nasty and distant, but I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?" I ask.

"Many things. I'll tell you about it at a better hour, but could you please understand that I am so sorry." His eyes are pleading. "I care about you so much, and the day we spent together in Georgia was _the best_ day of my life."

"Does this have anything to do with why you left Georgia?" I ask.

"Yes, there is a danger out there. I thought if I kept you away you'd be safe, but I can't keep hurting you." he says sincerely.

"You'll fill be in later today?" I ask, he nods. "Then I guess I can forgive you pending your explanation."

"Thank you Ana." he grabs me in a hug, pulling me almost on top of him. "Will you please stay here with me?" he asks, and my heart beats for him.

"Of course." I climb in the bed with him, and he holds me tightly. "I need to be up for work."

"I'll make sure you are on time." he assures me.

"Christian?" I pull back so I can look at him. " Do you ... never mind."

"Tell me." so I do.

"Do you feel anything for me?" I wonder, terrified.

"Ana, baby. I have never felt for anyone or anything the way I feel for you. I don't know what it means, though I know I don't want to be anywhere but here: holding you."

"Me too." I say timidly. He leans in and pecks my lips.

"Goodnight, wifey." he smirks.

"Goodnight, hubby."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Don't worry guys: Ana is still going to be strong. Up next she will get her answers, but she won't just give in to his controlling ways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hi, all! Thanks for continuing to read and review. This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you all like it. Just so you know, Rachel will not be anything more than a friend/mentor to Ana. Happy Reading.

* * *

CH. 13

It's bright, too bright. I hate it when the sun wakes me before I am ready. I try to turn over and go back to sleep. When I turn over I realize I am in bed with Christian. I start to remember last night: Christian screaming, his nightmare, him apologizing, the talk of danger, and our confessions. I don't think I can keep up with anymore drastic changes. I wonder what will await me, as far as Christian is concerned.

"Stop." I hear Christian groan. "I can hear you over thinking." he opens his eyes and stares at me.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to make heads or tails of everything." I say shyly, looking at his face on the pillow next to mine.

"Come here." he opens his arms for me. I'm more than happy to oblige. He wraps one arm around me, and cups my face with the other. "Ana, you have no idea how sorry I am for how I've treated you. Let's talk tonight and I'll explain everything.

"I want that, but I'm supposed to go for a drink after work with some of my new coworkers." I tell him.

"Some other time." he says, seeming rejected.

"What if you meet me for that drink? You can meet my coworkers, and I can show you off." I suggest.

"Show me off?" he smiles.

"Yeah. Before I get ahead of myself, I think we need to talk."

"Whatever you want, baby. Why don't we get ready for work, then have breakfast. We can talk while we eat." he says.

"Okay." I start to climb out of the bed, but Christian pulls me back. "What's the matter?" He just kisses my forehead then gets up, leaving me in his bed.

I try to push my confusion down while I get dressed. I have so many questions, and I keep thinking of more. I don't want to get my hopes up where Christian is concerned, but I almost can't help myself. I make myself up more than normal, knowing I'm going out tonight. _You know that's not the only reason you are dressing up._ I take a deep breath, and walk to the kitchen.

"Morning, Ana." Gail says. I return the greeting and request my usual breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mrs Jones. My usual omelet please." Christian says, sitting beside me. Once Gail finishes cooking and leaves, I start my questions.

"I have a lot of questions." I warn Christian.

"I'm sure you do, Ana. Just start where you want. We'll finish our talk tonight." Christian replies.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with the elephant in the room: Do you want to be with me?" I could throw up just from asking that.

"Yes, I do." he holds my gaze. I just don't know how we go about it." my heart soars.

"I don't know much about relationships either, but you do know that I'm looking for love, right?"

"I do know that. That's one of the reasons I have tried to distance myself: I don't know if I _can_ love." he confesses.

"I don't understand you. You say things like that, yet you don't know about relationships. How does that work?" I wonder.

"The answer to that is complicated. I suggest we go into that later. Just know this all has to do with my inablilty to be touched."

"I can respect that. But where does that leave us?"

"I can only tell you what I hope." he tells me. I gesture for him to go on. "I would like to get to know you, spend time with you. I don't know how to have a relationship, but I am willing to give you more than I've given anyone else."

"More?" I wonder.

"More than the contract. I can't promise anything, but I'm willing to explore with you, explore what I don't know."

"More firsts?"

"More firsts." he confirms.

"So we try?"

"We try." he smiles at me. "So, Anastasia Grey, will you date me?"

"Let me think about it." I tease him. "Actually, I might need a little convincing."

"Convincing, huh?" Christian grabs my hand and pulls me off my bar stool, pulling me towards him. "What do you suggest?"

Christian brings me between his legs, and leans into me. He runs his nose up and down, along my neck. I can feel his breath, and it tickles. He starts to press featherlight kisses on my neck. I tilt my head to the side, so he has better access. Once I move, Christian starts to suck on this point right behind my ear. _Whoa._ No one had ever touched me like this before. I start to forget myself, when he stops.

"Convincing enough?" he murmurs in my ear.

"No." I say, trying to get what I really want. He chuckles at my breathy voice.

My prayers are answered when I feel Christian press his lips against mine. I gasp as he attacks my mouth with such passion. Until this point, I think I've doubted his attraction to me. My gasp has given Christian's tongue an opportunity to enter my mouth. He dances his tongue along mine, driving me crazy. I reach my arms up to lock behind his head, trying to steady myself. Once my hands reach his neck. I can't help myself, so I grasp his hair, trying to pull him even closer to me. I'm starting to lose my breath, and so we break away, leaning our foreheads together.

"So what do you think?" Christian pants. "Will you give me a shot?"

"Without a doubt." I whisper, grinning.

"Ehem." Taylor clears his throat.

"Yes, Taylor?" Christian pulls back from me, though keeping me in his arms. "What do you need?"

"Sir, we must leave now if you want to be on time for your meeting." he tells us. Christian looks at his watch.

"Shit!" Christian chugs his coffee down, then kisses me again. "I gotta go, baby. Text me the details about tonight."

Christian gets up to walk away from me, but I stop him. I grab his arm, and he turns to me. I grasp both sides of his face, and pull him down to me. This time _I_ kiss _him_. I show him all of the passion I feel for him. I hold on to him tightly, unwilling to let this moment end. I'm hoping this kiss will tell him what I'm too scared to. _I want you. I need you. I think I'm falling for you. Don't let me go. Please don't hurt me._ I pull back, smiling at him.

"Bye."

"Bye, baby." he pecks me again, and leaves.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock._

"Come in." I hear, and I open Rachel's office door. "Ana, come sit down." she smiles at me. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Rach. I was just wondering if you had the details about tonight."

"Yeah, of course. We are meeting at the bar across the street. It is called 'Fifty's'. We'll probably just grab some appetizers and a few drinks. No one will stay too long, they will have to get home. I'm happy you are coming."

"Would it be alright if I bring my husband?" I ask nervously.

"That is totally fine. Is he why you've been smiling all day?"

"Maybe." I blush. "We've been fighting, but we started making up last night. We still have a lot to discuss, but we are headed in the right direction." I look at her smile and realize I may have said too much. "I'm sorry. Just ignore my blabbering."

"Don't worry about it, Ana. I know how it is." she hands me a frame. Inside is a picture of Rachel with a man and two small children. "This is my family."

"They''re beautiful." I tell her.

"Thank you. I can't wait to meet your husband tonight." I blush again.

"Well, if you meet mine I'm gonna have to meet yours." I warn her with a smile.

"You got it." she replies.

I head back to my office and continue working. When my lunch break comes I walk down the street to my new favorite deli. Sawyer escorts me, so I force him to share a table with me. He starts to ask questions about my after work plans. Once I start talking I realize I never told Christian the plans. I decide to call him right away, hoping I'm not bothering him.

"Grey." he barks.

"Hi, it's me." I say timidly.

"Ana, forgive me. I didn't look at the Caller ID."

"You are fine. I just wanted to let you know the plans for tonight."

"Okay." he agrees.

"I'll probably head over to the bar with the people from work. It is called 'Fifty's', and is right across the street. I already told Sawyer, so he'll be with me. You can meet us there any time around 5. We can have a drink, then leave if you want." I suggest.

"I look forward to it." he says. "I think it would be good for us to have dinner at home so that we can have our talk."

"That's fine. I can't say I'm not nervous." I confess.

"Me too, baby. Let's just worry about one thing at a time."

"I'll try." I glance at my watch. "I gotta go back to work."

"Alright, baby. Laters." he make me melt when he calls me that.

"Laters."

* * *

Fifty's seems pretty casual. It's not a Sports Bar, but it isn't overly classy either. I'm not a big drinker, but I order a daiquiri. I start to chat with some of my coworkers at our table. I know Rachel the best, but I start to talk to Lydia, another Junior Editor. I was enjoying myself, but then Lydia got this weird look on her face and stared towards the door. I turned to see what she saw, and I find Christian. He locks eyes with me, smiles, and heads to the bar. I turn back to Lydia.

"Total hottie at 8:00." Lydia points Christian out.

"I know." I tell her.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over here." she says, and I smile as I picture her reaction in a second.

"Ana." I hear behind me. I smirk at Lydia's look of shock, and turn to my husband. "You look beautiful, baby." I blush as he kisses me hello.

"Christian meet Lydia. Lydia, my husband, Christian." I gesture to each of them. Christain shakes her hand, and I think she might faint. "Lydia." I try to get her attention. "I'm gonna go make my hubby buy me a drink, then I'm gonna take him to meet Rachel. I'll see you later, okay?" she nods.

I grab Christian's hand and make for the bar, where I lean against it and tell the bartender what I want. When I finish, Christian spins me around to face him while we wait. I look up at him, dizzy at our close proximity. He rubs my nose with his, teasing me. I can't wait for him, so I grab his face and bring it to my own. I may have started the kiss, but Christian takes control. He kisses me hard, pressing me against the bar. Just as I start to really get into it, I hear someone clear their voice. I break away from Christian to see the bartender with my drink. I grab the glass and Christian pays him. With drinks in tow, I lead Christian to our table to meet Rachel.

"I've been waiting to kiss you like that all day." Christian whispers in my ear, making me blush.

"Ana, I hope that's your hubby. Otherwise, you've got some 'splainin' to do." Rachel brings me out of my haze.

"Yes, Rach. Rach, Christian. Christian, my boss Rachel." they shake hands.

"Your girl's been beaming all day." she says to Christian. "She claims you are the cause. I'm guessing that scene at the bar might have something to do with it." _she's definitely tipsy._

"Can you blame me?" Christian asks. "My wife is beautiful. No one can blame me for not being able to take my hands off of her." _Could I blush any more?_

"Fair point." Rachel turns back to her drink.

I try to concentrate on the conversation around me, but Christian has his arm around my shoulders, and is drawing circles on my skin with his fingers. I'm having a great time, but I just want to know what his body will feel like pressed up against mine. I decide to lean into him, and he squeezes me tighter.

"You wanna go home?" Christian asks, his lips pressed to my ear. I nod and stand, grabbing his hand.

"Guys, we're gonna call it a night. I'll see you all Monday." I tell them.

Christian helps me into one of his SUVs. I see Taylor in the front, and say a quick hello to him. I can't think of anything to say, so I sit there and play with my fingers. I know that once we get home there will be a very important conversation. It is easy for me to get wrapped up in the fantasy of Christian, but tonight I have to be an adult. Tonight I have to have an honest conversation with him, and decide whether or not I can be with him. I know that I told him I would date him, but I have no idea what he will reveal tonight. Christian could tell me things that are deal breakers. _Why couldn't I meet a nice, normal guy with no baggage?_ Christian's hand on mine stops my thoughts. I look up at him.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"I'm just nervous for our talk."I tell him.

"So am I." he says, and we sit in silence, holding hands, all the way home.

* * *

I don't want to eat. My stomach is in knots due to worrying. Unfortunately, Christian insists I eat. He thinks it would be best if we had our strengths for this talk. _That bodes well._ I eat what I can, then Christian and I settle in on the couches in the Great Room.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to start with what has been happening since Georgia." Christian looks to me for approval, I nod. "While we were away, an ex-sub of mine broke into Escala."

"Way to bury the lead." I interrupt him, but he ignores me and continues on.

"Her name is Leila, and she came in here and attempted suicide in front of Mrs Jones." _Wow._ "She was taken to the hospital and stabilized. That was when I received the call to return here. By the time I reached Seattle, Leila left the hospital and is 'in the wind' so to speak." he tells me.

"Are we safe?" I ask.

"As safe as we can be. That's why I overreacted about you being gone all day on Tuesday. That's also why I've been on top of Sawyer." he explains.

"That certainly explains things, but you need to tell me when I'm at risk. If you would have been upfront with me we could have avoided that fight." I tell him kind of pissed.

"I know, I'm working on it. Ana, I've never had to worry about another person before. I endeavor to be in total control, so having a partner throws me for a loop."

"Things to work on." I say and he nods.

"Taylor and my security staff are currently trying to track her down to get her help."

"Okay, that explains this week. What about everything else?" I prompt.

"I guess I will give you a brief overview of my life. Please don't interrupt or ask questions. This will be hard for me, so just take what I give you. Maybe later on you van ask more, but this will be difficult." he looks for agreement, so I pretend to zip and lock my mouth.

"You know, already, that I am adopted. Unlike my siblings, I remember the time before that. Grace and Carrick adopted me at age 4. Before that I lived with my birth mother: the crack whore.

"My birth mother was a prostitute. We lived pretty desolately. I remember men coming to see her. One man, I now call him her pimp, would hurt me. I'd like to spare the details, but the scars on my back and chest are cigarette burns.

"We went without food a lot. When I was four, she passed out on the floor. I thought she was just sleeping, but I couldn't wake her. I laid next to her, hungry. The police came four days later." I try to stifle my gasp because Christian is in another world, and I don't want to startle him. "I remember not wanting anyone to touch me when they found me. We got to the hospital, and that it where I met Grace, my angel.

"Grace helped me while respecting my touch issues. She decided to adopt me, for whatever reason. Grace and Carrick welcomed me in, but I still couldn't touch them. I am 27 years old and I've never hugged my parents or my brother. Only Mia can touch me, and not for long, or directly on my back or chest." he tells me, meeting my eyes.

"As a teen, I had hormones but I couldn't do anything about them. That's where BDSM comes in. An older woman showed me about control, and how I could have sex and be touched in ways that were acceptable to me. I've come a long way, but I'm still very far from normal. I don't know how to do simple things,Ana."

"Christian, thank you for sharing with me. You have no idea what that means to me, but please don't be negative here. You said we can try together, so you need to go into this with a positive attitude." I respond.

"How am I supposed to be positive or believe in love when the only person predestined to love me couldn't?" he challenges me.

"Come here." I open my arms to him. He looks unsure, but he comes to me. I wrap my arms behind his head, and speak into his ear. "You may not believe me, or want to hear this, but you _are_ loved. You don't see how much your family loves you. I know if _you_ allow _me_ , I could fall so hard for you." My heart is in my throat as I say this. I massage his scalp and continue. "I don't want to spout all that is good about you because I feel you won't believe me. All I can ask for you to accept that love is possible for you. I don't need you to be sure about love, just give it a shot." I kiss his cheek. "Are you scared to try? Because I am." I confess.

"Ana, you may be the only woman I am willing to try for. And yes, that scares the ever-loving shit out of me."

Christian pulls back to look in my eyes. I see a lost little boy in his face. I dee the boy who never got over his fears. I see the man I am falling for letting his guard down. I don't know who initiates it, but we begin to kiss. The kiss is slow and loving: we are showing one another that we are in this together. I finally feel like I am getting to know my husband.

Christian and I keep kissing, getting more passionate as time, passes. He lays me down on the couch, hovering over me. I move my legs so he can settle between them, something I've never done before. I'm restricted in how I can touch him, but a naughty thought comes to mind, and I take it. I release my arms from Christian's shoulders, bypass his torso, and grab his ass. He jumps at my movement, but his increased vigor on my lips assures me he likes it.

I feel Christian's hand touch my stomach, where my shirt has ridden up. His proximity to the parts of my body no one has touched sends a shock wave though my core. I start to worry how far this will go, when Christian starts to slow our kisses. I know we need to stop, but I'm feeling like I can't stop tasting his lips. Eventually Christian sits up, pulling me up as well. I can't help but blush.

"You are so cute when you blush, baby." Christian says, furthering my flushed complexion. "Don't be embarrassed, you've done nothing wrong. We are married, in our own home, and we were kissing. It was spectacular," he smirks, "But nothing to be shy about."

"Logically I get that." I begin. "You don't realize how little experience I have had. That right there is the most I've done with a boy."

"I've never been called a boy like that before. I quite like it." he beams. "I also like that you have waited to have these experiences with me. I must say, you have great instincts, baby." more blushing.

"Alright, let's move on." I try to change the subject.

"Fine by me. Did you recall we have my mom's gala tomorrow night?" he asks me.

 _Shit._

"No, and I have nothing to wear." I whine.

"I've got it taken care of." he chuckles at me.

"Thank you." I say, relieved.

"Let's go to bed, Ana. Tomorrow is going to be very long." Christian stands, holding his hand out to me.

I'm disappointed that I have to leave Christian, for the night, now that he has let his barriers down. I hold Christian's hand as we walk to our rooms. I start to pull away so that I can open my door, but Christian pulls me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks me.

"My room." I say confusedly.

"Won't you stay with me tonight?" he asks, pouting. _Damn that face! I hope he never realizes what that face does to me._

"Sure." I am all to happy to oblige him.

Christian pulls me into his room. _We're going to bed like an actual couple._ I borrow one of his t-shirts and climb into the bed. When Christian joins me I can't contain myself, so I kiss him. We lay on our sids, facing each other, lazily kissing. I start to run out of breath so I pull back, resting my head on the pillow next to him.

"Thank you for talking to me, Christian. Please keep talking to me." I request.

"I will." he vows, "Night, baby."

"Night." I drift off to sleep in Christian's arms, with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Here is the next installment. It took a little longer, but it is 5,000+ words. I love this chapter, so I hope you do too. Thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. See you soon. I own nothing but this storyline.

* * *

CH. 14

 _Ring, Ring_

 _Ring, Ring_

"Grey." I hear Christian answer.

I open my eyes, squinting due to the daylight, to see Christian sitting up in bed, on the phone. He looks sleep rumpled, and I can't tell if that makes him adorable or unbelievably sexy. I glance at the bedside clock and see it is 8:30. _Who calls at 8:30 on a Saturday?_ I can't stand the distance between Christian and I, even if it is less than a foot, so I put my hand on his arm. When Christian turns to look at me I give him my best pout and tug his arm, showing him I want him to come closer. Christian lays down on his back, and pulls me in so I rest my head on his shoulder and my arm across his stomach. I close my eyes, trying to fall back to sleep, but I can feel his irritation with the phone call, and so I can't relax. I mouth to him asking who it is, he mouths back that it is his mother. He puts it on speaker, then puts his finger to his lops to tell me to be quiet.

"... called to tell me the delivery will be late, and now if it _does_ come we will be cutting it down to the wire. I need you to come over for a little while to help set up..." Grace continues to rant about the party preparations.

"Mom!" Christian gets tired of her tirade. "Take a breath for Christ's sake." I slap him lightly for his attitude.

"Christian, that is no way to speak to your mother." Grace reprimands him.

"Mom, you woke me up on a Saturday morning. Once you've done that, you continue to talk without letting me process anything." he reasons.

"I woke you? You've never slept this late. Are you feeling alright, sweet boy?" she worries, and I chuckle at the nickname.

"I'm fine, Mom. I was just trying to have a lie-in with my wife after a long week." hearing Christian say this causes me to blush. Seeing this, Christian gives me a quick kiss.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize you could be sleeping still. Oh, no. Did I wake Ana too?" she frets.

"Hi, Grace." I say.

"Oh, Ana, sweetie. I am so sorry. Ignore me and have your lie-in: you both deserve it. Christian, please come over by 1 o'clock to help me. In fact, you both should come so us girls can get ready together." I nod to Christian, telling him I'm okay with that plan.

"We will see you then Mom." Christian says and ends the call.

"You wanna go back to sleep, baby?" Christian asks, snuggling into me.

"I don't think I'll be able to." I mumble into his shirt.

"Me neither, this is the longest I've ever slept."

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Don't be, baby. I usually don't sleep because my nightmares stop me."

"Like the other night?" I ask.

"Just like the other night. I usually have them every night, but when you are here they don't come."

"Really?" I wonder.

"I don't know why, but the only times I haven't had a nightmare have been the nights I have shared with you."

I don't know how to respond, so I don't: I lean over Christian and kiss him. I don't open my mouth, or make it last long, but I put passion behind it. I move back just enough so I can see his eyes. I smile at Christian and brush his hair away from his face.

"Is that an invitation?" I hear myself say. _Where did that come from?_

"You don't need an invite, baby." Christian smirks and moves closer to me, about to kiss my lips.

Suddenly I fins myself on my back. Christian is above me, and I find myself excited at our position. Instead of kissing me, Christian starts to tickle me. I twist and turn, trying to get away. I want this to stop, but the look on Christian's laughing face makes me happy.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shout. Christian stops, then rolls over next to me.

"As much fun as that was," Christian smirks. "How about I take you out for breakfast." I nod excitedly. "Good. I'm gonna go take a shower. You're welcome to join." he throws over his shoulder as he walks to the bathroom. _I wish I had the guts to surprise him in there._

I stretch, then go to my room to get dressed. I don't want to look like I'm trying hard, but I want Christian to like what he sees. I decide to put on this pair of jeans that look great on me. I grab a nice tank top, and wedge sandals. My look is casual, but I think I look good. Christian still isn't ready, so I grab a post-it and write him a note. I sign it with a lipstick kiss.

 **I'm wasting away in the Great Room. Come find me. xoxo**

* * *

My wardrobe choices have paid off because Christian can't stop telling me how beautiful I look, and more specifically telling me how sexy my shoes are. We go to Pike's Place Market to walk around. _Another first._ I can't believe Christian has never done this, but I see he quite likes it. We walk past bakeries, trying new things, and that is our breakfast.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" I ask on our trip home.

"I guess we go over to my mom's so I can help her out, then we get ready there. The gala starts at 7, we'll stay as long as we can stand it, then go home." he kisses the side of my head as we walk.

"How soon until we leave?"

"We still have a few hours." he tells me as we enter the elevator.

"Do you have to work?" I ask.

"For a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I was just trying to figure out what to do with myself."

"Oh, I have something to show you. It might help you waste your time." he makes me curious, so I let him lead me to a door along the hallway of his study.

"What's this?" I wonder.

"This is something for you to explore." he smiles.

"Not another playroom?" I joke.

"You may call it whatever you like." he tells me, and opens the door.

Books. Books everywhere. Christian has a _library._ I walk along the shelves, touching the spines of the volumes that sit there. There is a couch along one wall, but there are shelves above it. I see a big window that has a seat built in, underneath it. Books line the room from floor to ceiling. There is even a sliding ladder to reach up high. I turn to Christian who is standing in the doorway, grinning like a fool.

"Why didn't I know about this before?" I ask accusingly, my hands on my hips.

"I was waiting for the right time. Is this the right time?" he smirks.

"As good a time as any."

"Come here." Christian beckons me to the couch with him. "I figured this could be a room to make you happy. I had that desk brought in so you could work here if you wanted."

I look to the desk, and I tear up at how perfect this moment is. I couldn't have imagined a more beautiful room, but here it is, waiting for me. I gather my courage, and straddle Christian's lap. I would laugh at the shocked expression on his face, but I'm too busy trying to keep my nerves at bay. I place my hands on Christian's face, and lean in to kiss my husband.

He doesn't react for a moment, probably of shock. When he does react, it is with great fervor. I feel myself pulled against Christian's chest. I try to leave room, but Christian won't let me. _I guess he's okay with it._ He tries to devour my lips. It's tough work, but I give as good as I get. It occurs to me that I can feel Christian's hard-on underneath me. I start to freak out because I've never felt or seen an erection in person.

Before I can really fret, I feel Christian start to kiss my neck. He licks and sucks along my skin, making my body thrum. I catch my breath, and pull him away from my neck. He looks worried, but I just dive into him. This time _I_ am on _his_ neck. I nuzzle into him, savoring his scent. I then start to plant chaste, closed mouth kisses along his skin.

I gain some confidence, so I start to lick and suck on his neck. The stubble that he has feels strange against my skin. Christian presses up into me with his pelvis. I should be scared, but this new sensation just drives me crazy. I press back with my own pelvis, and Christian moans. We keep rubbing against each other until Christian's phone rings. We pause in what we are doing, and Christian groans as he pulls the phone out.

"Grey." he barks. "Hi mother. I wasn't looking at the ID again." he rolls his eyes at me, and I try not to laugh. I try to give him some space, but he grabs my hips to keep me still. "Mom, I told you we'd come early... 1 o'clock...yes, Ana is coming... I gotta go Ma." Christian hangs up and looks at me. "She is a cockblocker." I break out in laughter, and so does he.

"Maybe this is for the best. Go do your work. I'll meet you at 12:30 in the Great Room." I kiss him, then get off his lap.

"You will be the death of me, you know." he playfully glares at me, then leaves.

 _Maybe tonight is the night._

* * *

At Grace and Carrick's house, I spend my time with Kate and Mia. We watch as Elliot and Christian help move heavy equipment. I can't keep my eyes off of him. _He is so sexy._ I see his muscles flex, and the seat drips down his body. I ignore all conversation when I see him take his shirt off. _Fuck me, please._ Fingers snap in front of my face. I blink and look over to see Kate and Mia wearing wry grins.

"Wipe the drool off and stop eye-fucking your husband." Kate scolds me.

"Can you blame me?" I retort.

"Blame you for what, baby?" Christian says from behind me. He reaches around me to steal my lemonade. I give Kate a warning glare so she won't rat me out.

"For drooling over you, for some reason."Mia spills, and I give her a cutting look.

"Is that so?" he smirks and slides closer to me.

"Ew. you stink." I try to back away from him, but he doesn't let me.

"You love my sweat."

"In your dreams, Grey." I say and notice Grace, Carrick, and Elliot are now watching us too.

"Are you telling me I need a shower?" he asks.

"Definitely."

"Would a dip in the pool help?" he asks.

"Maybe." I agree.

"Okay."

I feel my feet go out from under me, and find myself over Christian's shoulder. I hear our crowd laughing as they follow us. Christian heads out the back door with me on his back.

"Christian Grey, put me down." I demand.

"Hmm. I don't think so." he laughs.

"I _do_ think so." I slap his ass, but that just causes him to return the favor.

"Hold your breath. baby." Christian warns, and I realize his intentions.

"Don't you dare." I screech, but it is futile as he jumps into the pool, bringing me with him. I sputter for air, searching the pool for Christian. "You asshole!" I say when I see him.

"Relax, baby. You looked like you could use a cool off." he laughs at me.

I swim over to him, and I splash him. He looks shocked, but then splashes back. We have an all out war of tackling and splashing. It ends when Christian pulls me to him and kisses me. I start to really get into it, when we get sprayed by ice cold water. We break apart to see Elliot holding the hose, smirking.

"Break it up, you horn dogs. No sex in the pool."

"Fuck off, Lelliot." Christian yells, but we make our way out.

"Turns out your mom isn't the only cockblocker in your family." I tell Christian, he nods in agreement.

Mia and Kate bring us towels so we can dry off. Mia promises me that she has an outfit I can wear for before we put our gowns on. I change my clothes, then pull Kate aside.

"Kate, I need you to take me shopping." I tell her.

"Now? Steele, tell me you have a dress for tonight." she demands.

"Christian took care of that, but I want something for underneath it." I whisper.

"Oh my gosh! You want to seduce him." Kate squeals.

"Shh, Kate. Yes, I want some lingerie. Will you help me?"

"I have waited for this day. Let's go!" Kate grabs my hand, pulling me down the stairs. "Ana and I have to go run a quick errand. We'll be back soon." Kate shouts to everyone, and Christian looks worried.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Totally. We will be right back. Don't worry. Sawyer will come too." I kiss him, then we leave.

* * *

Us girls get ready in Mia's room. Christian had beauticians sent over to do our hair and makeup. Once that is done I ask Kate to help me dress because I know I can't do it alone. The lingerie that Kate convinced me to buy is complicated, and if I think too long about it I blush. I picked out a black lace corset with matching panties. I have also picked out a garter belt and some knee highs. Never in all my life did I think I would wear something like this.

"Damn, Steele. If Christian doesn't put out tonight, maybe _I_ will." she jokes.

"Thanks, Kate. Are you sure its not too much?" I fret.

"Ana, you look beautiful and sexy: nothing else matters." she assures me. "Now for the dress."

We continue to get ready. I see Christian picked out the most gorgeous, gray dress I've ever seen. He also included an exquisite face mask since tonight is sort of a masquerade. Mia is dressed in a calf-length red dress. Her dress is jewel tones, and it fits like a glove. Kate opted for a pink long-sleeve sheath dress. Lastly, Grace is wearing a one-shouldered chiffon gown in an Amethyst color. This is the most dressed up I have ever been. We walk down the stairs to meet our dates. Christian wastes no time in gathering me in his arms.

"You are beyond words." Christian breathes into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You clean up pretty well." I kiss him lightly.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?" Christian asks.

"Try your best." I say, breaking away so we only touch one another at our clasped hands. I lean in to whisper "If you are a good boy, I just might let you see what I'm wearing under the dress."

"I know what you are wearing underneath, Ana. I did pick your outfit out." he boasts.

"Ans you did a great job." I compliment him. "However, _I_ picked out the undergarments. Why else would Kate and I need an emergency shopping trip?" I tease.

"Christ!" he closes his eyes. "Now I have to keep my imagination at bay. Let's go, baby. I can't make promises to be here long, though." he warns, then guides me outside.

Grace really knows how to transform a space. The backyard is now a gala. The area is tinted, there's a stage and the area looks astounding. We walk over to a group of people, and Christian introduces me. This continues on for what seems like forever. He introduces me, I smile, then get bored of the conversation. We finally go to our table when they announce dinner is served. I see a blonde woman watching us, glaring really. I wonder what her problem is, and almost ask Christian about her behavior when she stands up and walks to our table.

"Christian, darling. How are you?" the blonde kisses his cheek. _Back up, bitch._

"I'm well, Elena. Meet Anastasia, my wife." he gestures to me.

"Lovely." she says shaking my hand, well more like shakes my fingers. She turns all of her attention back to Christian. "Darling, you haven't called."

"I've been busy." he says shortly, clearly not wanting to have this conversation now.

"Too busy for an old friend?" she tuts, and touches his forearm.

As she touches him, everything begins to click into place. Her age, her attitude, her air of claim over Christian: Its her. His ex-Domme. I can't believe he is still in touch with her. During our long talk last nigh, Christian told me of an older woman who introduced him to the _lifestyle._ I never imagined she would still be in the picture. Grace mustn't know the truth. I start to feel sick. I can picture them together, her taking advantage of him. I do everything I can to hold back the vomit.

"Ana, are you feeling ill?" Grace asks, noticing my expressions.

"I'm fine, Grace. I think I might need some air. Excuse me." I get up, hoping to go find a bathroom to go throw up or cry in.

"Ana, hold up." I hear Christian say as he grabs my arm. "I'll go with you." Christian leads me into the house, to his old bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." I say as I sit on his bed, he sits next to me. "Why didn't you tell me your ex would be here?" I try not to cry.

"I'm sorry. How did you figure it out?" he asks

"Come on, Christian. Malibu Barbie was obvious in her intentions. The only thing I couldn't figure our is what you saw in her."

"You don't like her." he stated.

"No, I love her. Why wouldn't I? She traumatized and abused my husband as a kid. She should get a medal." I start to get snarky.

"That's out of line."

"Is it?" I challenge.

"Yes, it is. She helped me." he comes close to me and strokes my face. "Don't let her ruin our night, baby." I let him kiss me.

"I apologize for upsetting you, but I see her very differently than you do. I'll let this go for now." I kiss him.

"Okay. Let's go dance, Wifey." he pulls me out of the room.

"Lead the way."

Christian leads me straight to the dance floor, and pulls me in close. I wrap one arm around his neck, the other arm is in his grasp. We slow dance, pressed against one another. I look over Christian's shoulder, and I see Grace crying while watching us. I remember how hard Christian has had it, and I guess Grace never guessed he would have a wife or someone get close to him.

"Baby." I pull back to see Christian. " I think you should ask your mom to dance." I tell him, nodding in her direction.

"I don't want to leave you alone." he responds.

"Maybe I should go wrangle a dance out of my father in law."

I make my way to Carrick. He is with some of the partners at his law firm, and he is all too happy to escort me to the dance floor. I point out Grace and Christian dancing. You can see tears on Grace's face, but her smile is blinding.

"Ana, I don't know how to thank you enough for all you've done for Christian. I was skeptical of your relationship at first, but I know you love my son." he tells me.

"I do." I say truthfully, finally admitting it. We continue to dance until Grace and Christian come up to us.

"Ana, let's go grab a good spot to see the fireworks." Christian says and I let him lead me to the water.

"Hey, I'm cold. Maybe you should cuddle me." I say, trying to get Christian close to me.

"I apologize for slacking on my husbandly duties." he says, sliding up behind me and holding me tightly.

We watch the fireworks go off. The sky lights up so perfectly. I turn my head so I can see Christian's reaction to them, but he is looking at me. I turn all the way in his arms, and kiss him. We don' t kiss passionately, but we kiss with feeling. It is like we are telling one another, without talking, that we are content. The fireworks end, so we stop kissing.

"Shall we go home?" he asks, and all I can do is nod.

 _I hope I'm ready for this._

* * *

We exit the elevator, and Christian asks me if I wanted to stay with him tonight. When I tell him I will stay as long as he wants, he suggests I move into his room. This may be hasty, but I agree. I should try to keep my heart safe, but I can't deny myself something that I want so much. I tell him I'm just gonna grab something from my room, then I'll be in his room. In reality though, I just wanted to work up the nerve for what I wanted to happen next. When I enter Christian's room, he is laying on top of the bed, reading e-mails on his phone.

"Hey, could you help me with this zipper?" I ask him, ignoring my instinct to run.

"Sure." he says, but he looks unsure.

I turn so my back is to Christian, and I pull my hair over one shoulder. I hear the zipper come down, and my heart beats faster. I know he can see part of my corset, and I wonder what he things. I take a deep breath, then I turn around, stepping out of my dress. I stare at his shirt, too scared to meet his eyes, until I hear him gasp.

"Fuck, Ana." I hear him say as his eyes rove over my body. I can't speak. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry. I can go change." I say quickly as I turn away, trying not to let tears of embarrassment begin. I feel him grab my arm and turn me to him.

"Baby, you misunderstand." I meet his eyes. "You look so fucking sexy right now, that my heart may stop." I blush.

"Is it okay that I'm wearing this?" I say quietly.

"It is okay for you to wear lingerie anytime you want. I am a guy, I won't complain." he chuckles and strokes my cheek. "May I ask why you wore this?" _He's gonna make me say it._

"I want you to make love to me." I breathe out, just loud enough to hear.

"Ana, are you sure?" I nod. "You don't need any of this to seduce me, baby. I only need you."

Christian kisses me lightly on the lips, and puts his hand on the side of my neck. Some of my nerves disappear when he kisses me because I know I'm not being rejected. Christian starts to kiss me more passionately, and a new set of nerves takes over when I realize what is coming.

"Do you want the light on?" he asks.

"I don't care."

Christian kisses me again, leading me to the bed. He lays me down, and lays himself down next to me. Christian leans over me, and starts kissing my neck. I close my eyes, and try to control my breathing as Christian runs his tongue along my neck and collarbone. I feel his hand travel from the side of my neck across my collarbone, and down onto one of my breasts. He massages it lightly, and I hear a moan. It take me a few seconds to realize the moan came from me.

"Baby, as much as I love this outfit, I think it is best for it to go now. If not, I may rip it later on, and I'd like to see you in it again." Christian pants.

I feel thrilled that I can turn my man on . I sit up so he can undo the back of my corset while I unclip my garter belt. I take everything but my panties off and face Christian. Before I can even blush, Christian is on me. He attacks my mouth while he strokes my back. His fingertips leave goosebumps in their wake as they drift along my skin.

"Christian." I say, pulling back from him slightly. "I think you are overdressed." I smile at his nervous expression.

"All you had to do was ask." he replies.

Christian pulls his undershirt over his head, then tries to make quick work of his belt. I watch him strip and wonder how this man, who is seemingly carved out of marble, is mine. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Christian throws a sock at me. He is now standing in his boxer briefs, smirking at me.

"I feel like a piece of meat." he jokes.

"In that case, I have a request." I don't know where my courage comes form. When I see his is waiting, I continue. " If I promise not to touch your chest, may I try something?"

"Ana, I don't know." he looks troubled.

"Here, hold my hands." I tell him.

I hold his hands and keep his gaze at all times. I pull him back to the bed, and gesture for him to lay down. When he is on the bed, I keep holding his hands, but lean over into him. I place my head over his stomach, and I start to kiss and lick his abs. His body is a work of art, and I want to worship it as such. Once Christian realizes my intentions, he starts to enjoy my ministrations.

"Baby, if you want this to last, you're gonna have to stop." I look up to him confusedly. "You are gonna make me come." he explains and I flush.

 _Go, Ana._

Christian moves us so that I am laying on my back, and he is above me. He kisses my moth quickly, then leans down to kiss my breasts. _Dear, Heaven! Don't let him stop._ He takes a nipple in his mouth and I let out a gasp.

"Shall I make you come this way?" Christian asks. All I do is moan in response.

Christian sucks on and plays with my chest until I'm sure I'm going mad. I hear him say something like "breathe through it" but I don't know what he means. I can't focus around the pleasure he is bringing me. I feel a weird sensation come over my body, and it goes all too fast. It felt like a burst of energy went through my whole body. I look up at Christian, panting.

"You are very responsive, Anastasia. I like it." he says.

"What _was_ that?" I ask him.

"An orgasm. Have you never had one?" he looks shocked when I tell him that was my first one.

 _So_ that's _what it feels like._

Before I can fully catch my breath, I feel Christian pull my panties down. I then see him remove his underwear, and I marvel at how big he is. I pull lightly on his arms, trying to tell him to continue, without having to speak. Christian reaches over to the nightstand to grab a condom, puts it on, then settles between my legs.

"Ana." I hear, so I lock eyes with Christian. "I know that technically we've had sex before, but we don't remember it. I imagine this won't hurt like losing your virginity, but I am sorry if you do feel pain." I nod and kiss him.

I feel Christian position himself at my entrance, and I'm pretty sure my heart is about to beat out of my chest. Christian presses his lips against mine as he enters me. I wouldn't say I feel pain, but I am uncomfortable. Christian fills me so completely that I'm scared for either of us to move. He allows me to adjust to this new feeling, and I start to ease my tension.

"Can I move?" Christian asks softly, I nod.

I feel Christian's penis leave me, only to join my body again. Although it is a strange feeling, I like it. Christian continues to pump into me while simultaneously kissing my face, lips, and neck. I can also feel his hands all over my body. If I didn't know any better I would think Christian has more than two hands. I try to keep my wits about me so as not to touch Christian where he doesn't like. Christian's hand reaches down, finding my clitoris, and I almost black out. Right now I don't care what happens, I just want him to keep doing what he is doing, so I grab his ass and pull him into me.

"Shit, Ana. Oh, fuck. You've gotta come for me, baby." I hear Christian beg.

"Keep going, Christian." I whimper. I feel that new feeling come over me again. "Yes. Christian, yes. Don't stop." I scream as I shatter apart.

"Oh, Ana!" I hear Christian scream, then fall on top of me.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm down. I can feel Christian's heart beating alarmingly fast against my stomach. _I just had sex with Christian. Oh my word!_ I start to run my fingers through Christian's hair, loving the feeling of it. He looks up at me, then pulls out of me, to both of our discomforts. I see Christian knot up the condom then throw it in the bathroom garbage before joining me back in bed.

"Are you okay?" he asks timidly.

"More that okay?" I smile at him, and he leans in to kiss me.

"That was beyond expectations, Ana." Christian tells me as he pulls the blanket over us.

"I agree. Although, I apologize for any nail marks you may have incurred on your butt." I apologize.

"Don't feel bad. That was _fucking_ hot!" he chuckles and I blush.

Christian turns off the light on the bedside table. He then pulls me into his body, pressing kisses to my lips and forehead. I snuggle into him, enjoying the silence. I don't think I feel tired, but before I know it, I'm asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** To the guest reviewer who is criticizing my treatment of Ana as a virgin- yes, she and Christian consummated their marriage. She has no memory of it though. Through inference and Taylor's surveillance, she knows what happened that night, but she has no direct connection to it. To her, she is a virgin. She has no memory of being with a man. Christian also has no first hand knowledge of their wedding night. They know they've been together, but it is as if they haven't.

To all other reviewers and readers- thank you for your continued support. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, life just gets in the way some times.

As always- I own nothing here but my take on the material

Thanks for Reading!

* * *

CH. 15

My eyes flutter open. It is dark out, and Christian isn't in bed. I notice the balcony door open. I think I see a person out of the corner of my eye, but when I look harder it disappears. I get this creeped out feeling, so I want to find Christian. I realize I'm still naked, so I quickly throw on a shirt and boxers that belong to Christian. I feel like I have to hurry, or that's what I perceive from the hairs that are standing up on the back of my neck. I quickly run to Christian's study, not knocking before entering, and slam the door behind me.

"Ana, are you okay?" Christian looks up at me, worried.

"I got spooked. I woke up alone, and thought I saw someone in the room, but wasn't sure. I have this really weird feeling." I tell him, trying not to let my fear overtake me.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He says, walking over and pulling me into his arms. _I feel better already,_

"I know. Hey, did you leave the balcony doors open in the bedroom?" I ask.

"No, baby." he searches my face. "They're open?"

"Yeah, another reason I got spooked." I explain. I see him pull his cell out.

"Taylor, my study, now." I get concerned. "Just a precaution." Christian assures me.

Taylor enters the room wearing sweats, but still looking professional.

"Sir?"

"Ana woke up while I was in here. She has a weird feeling. She thought she saw someone in our room, and the balcony is open even though we didn't go out there." Christian explains.

"Stay here, I will clear your room." Taylor explains, then leaves the room.

Christian pulls me onto his lap, on the couch. I grasp my arms tightly around his neck, burrowing my face into the side of his. I feel his hands rub my back, trying to calm me. Taylor soon arrives back.

"Sir, I believe there has been a break in. It would be bet for you and Mrs Grey to go to the Fairmont Hotel, so the security team may sweep the area." Taylor tells us and my stomach turns.

"How could this happen?" Christian demands.

"Sir, now isn't the time for questions. You need to get Mrs Grey and yourself to safety." Taylor refutes, and Christian nods. "I will pack a quick bag for you." he leaves again.

"We'll be fine, Ana." Christian hugs me.

I can't relax. Every sound I hear grates my nerves. I feel violated: Someone was in the room with me while I was sleeping alone, naked. I'm afraid they could come in here at any moment. When Taylor returns with our bag, I jump.

Taylor tells us he will call ahead to the hotel, and it will be under his name for safety reasons. I'm standing at the breakfast bar while Taylor hands Christian his credit card for the hotel. They aren't far from me, maybe three feet, but it is enough.

I feel someone grab me and put a gun to my head. They seem to be roughly my height, and I believe it is a woman. She doesn't pull me away from Taylor and Christian, but her movements draw their attention. The look on their faces tells me what I need to know: it is the crazy ex-sub.

"Good Evening, Master." I could vomit at her voice.

"Leila, put the gun down and let her go." Christian demands.

"I don't think so." I roll my eyes at her, grateful she can't see. "Why, Sir? Why her and not me? What does she have that I don't?" _There's the million dollar question._ "I did everything you asked. I took every punishment, and never complained. I love you. So why do you choose her? She's naive, she sleeps in your bed, and she calls you by your given name. That is insolence." I'm getting really tired of her.

"Don't talk of things you don't know about, Leila. Christian says, then turns to me. "Baby, you okay?" At his term of endearment, she grips me tighter.

"I'm fine, Christian." I make sure to use his name.

I know what has to be done, so I try to make eye contact with Taylor. Once I do, I try to tell him with my eyes to protect Christian. I get a short nod, imperceptible to everyone else, but I understand. I turn my body slightly, and jab her in the ribs with my elbow. I grab her gun arm, while she is doubled over, and twist it behind her back. I force her down to the ground, where I trap her other arm, settle my weight on her, and take control of the gun. I point the gun to her head.

"Don't move." I tell her forcefully. I turn to see Taylor and Christian looking shocked. "Taylor, call 911 please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Taylor makes the call, letting go of Christian as he does. It looks like he had to try to pull Christian back so he wouldn't run to me. Christian looks frozen, confused, and terrified. I try to remember that face for later.

"Baby?" I call him. His eyes snap to me. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." he struggles to say.

I continue to hold Leila down in the same position until the police come. Taylor made sure to tell them that I had the attacker subdues, so the cops wouldn't think I was attacking her. As I see them arrive, I hand the gun over to the first officer. I then get up when they tell me they've got her. The officers take our statements, and tell us when we can come pick up a report.

"Sir, you should still go to the Fairmont. Security needs to asses how she gained entry, and make sure she left no surprises." Taylor insists, Christian only nods in response.

I grab Christian's hand and lead him to the elevator. I wonder if I should drive, but Christian opens the passenger door for me. I'm very concerned at this point: Christian isn't responding to much, although he drives flawlessly. We reach the Fairmont, and I begin to think I'm going to have to check us in.

"Room under Jason Taylor?" I hear Christian speak, and I snap my eyes to his face. _Did he speak or did I imagine it?_

"Yes, sir. I have a suite for Mr and Mrs Taylor." The man at the desk tells us, then hands Christian a key card.

I follow Christian into the hotel elevator, up to out floor, and to our room in total silence. _Is he breathing?_ I enter the room and, hearing Christian close and lock the door, I turn to face him. Before I can blink, Christian is across the room and has swept me into a tight embrace. I cradle his head, bringing it closer to my body.

"I thought I was going to lose you when I just found you.: he whispers.

"No, baby. You'll never lose me." I tell him as I stroke his hair. "Honey, look at me." he hesitantly obliges. "I'm here, you are here. We are both fine. Now let's enjoy one another."

"You're a very smart woman, Ana Grey. Can I make love to you now?" I can only nod. "Good. I promise to add some spice later, but right now I just want to hold you and look at you."

Christian picks me up, bridal style, and I can't help but giggle. I am carried to our bed, where Christian lays me down and attempt to undress himself before joining me. I quickly get rid of my clothes, so we can start faster. I still don't know what I'm doing, but I can't wait to feel the way I did before. Christian stares at my naked body. I attempt to push my shyness down and I pat the bed next to me. He immediately joins me.

"God, you're perfect." he says, then leans in to kiss me, but I stop him.

"No, you're perfect." Then I allow him to kiss me.

Tonight has been a whirlwind of emotions, and they all lead to off-the-charts passion. I can't seem to get Christian close enough to me, and he seems to be having the same problem. I grasp his arms, which are on either side of me, and lift my hips to make contact with his body. I'm trying to find that delicious friction, but I can't seem to get it.

Christian holds my hands, securing them on either side of my head. He then proceeds to kiss me from my wrists to my shoulders. His lips caress my skin so softly, tickling me and turning me on all at one time. I'm feeling so exposed right now: I can't move, I can't cover myself, I just have to let Christian do what he wants with me. He starts to make his way towards my breasts, and I realize my heart is pounding.

"Christian, baby. I need you." I whimper

"And you'll have me." he replies, lips still attached to my skin.

"No, I need you _now._ " I whine.

"What do you want, Ana?" he asks huskily, looking up to meet my eyes.

"You." I say, but that's not what he wants to hear. " Please, Christian. I want you inside me." I manage to eek out. He closes his eyes, and a strange look passes over his face.

"Christ, Ana! You are going to unman me." he groans, and attacks my mouth with new fervor.

I lose all train of thought. All I am aware of is where Christian's body meets my own. I'm sure I am sweating, but I don't feel hot because of the shivers throughout my body. I keep getting these shivers stem from all the places I am being touched.

I feel Christian's penis against my inner thigh, and I have to gulp for air. All of a sudden, Christian is inside me. I place my hands on his hips, trying to get closer. It's all I can do to remember to keep breathing. _Christian is everywhere._ I stroke the skin I can reach and am allowed to touch. Christian latches onto my neck when I feel my release building.

"Christian, its happening." I warn him.

"Let it go, Ana. Come for me. Just feel it . Feel me."

"Come with me, Christian." I beg.

"I am. Let go, and I'll follow. Come, Ana. Now."

Hearing his words, I feel my body rest over, and I succumb to my orgasm. I shout some strangled version of Christian's name. Just as he promised, he follows me over the edge. He stiffens, breathing my name, then collapses on top of me.

I try to catch my breath even with his weight on me, and I look to see him pulling off a condom. _When did he get that?_ He catches me staring at him, and he kisses me again, then pulls me to him.

"Sleep, Anastasia." he whispers and kisses my forehead.

Too scared to speak out loud, I tell him what I want to say through my thoughts, before falling asleep.

 _I Love You._

* * *

I wake to arms wrapping around me and a kiss being pressed against my shoulder. I know I'm naked, but unlike the first time I woke up naked with Christian, this time I'm smiling and relieved. I turn in his arms, snuggle up, place my arm over his waist, and inhale Christian's scent. Christian rubs his hand up and down my back. I have never felt so at peace in my life.

"I've ordered breakfast." Christian says. I hum in agreement. "I've got a day planned out on The Grace for us."

"What's The Grace?" I ask softly.

"My boat. Does that sound good?" he asks.

"With you? Yes." I lean up and kiss him until we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Christian goes to get breakfast.

I put Christian's shirt on and make my way to the living area. I see Christian setting the dishes on the table so I go over to him. I kiss his arm and squeeze his hand as I go past. It is hard to keep myself from touching him now that I can.

Breakfast is so much fun. Christian and I talk, eat, touch, and feed each other. After we eat, Christian says we need to get ready. He says we will go sailing, then home tonight. I _can't believe I have to go to work tomorrow. I don't want to leave Christian._ I tell Christian I think I should shower before we leave.

"Is that an invitation?" he asks sexily.

"Um…" I blush, taken off guard. "If you want."

"Of course I want." he steps forward and kisses me. "Another first?" I nod. "Me too."

I follow Christian to the bathroom, where he turns the water on. We step into the shower together. I'm not really sure what to do, and Christian must see this because he directs me under the stream of water. He then starts to massage shampoo into my hair. I'm a little scared, but I ask if I could wash his hair. I promise to only touch his scalp, so he lets me. He looks nervous but, once I start caressing his head, his eyes close and his mouth forms a small smile. After our hair is clean, Christian starts to lather up my body, driving me wild. When he reaches down to my inner thighs, I flush in discomfort.

"Are you okay? Are you sore?" Christian asks worriedly.

"I'm okay, Christian. I am sore, but not in a bad way. I think I have to get used to sex. All of this is so new to me." I tell him.

"Maybe we should refrain from sex for a little while. We can continue when you are less sore."

"Okay." I'm disappointed, but grateful too. "What about you?" I gesture to his rock hard erection.

"I'll be fine." he assures me.

"Maybe I can try a different kind of first." I tell him, screwing up my courage.

I reach for Christian's manhood, taking it in my hand. Realizing my meaning, Christian places his hand over mine, guiding me in my first hand job. I gain more confidence, and Christian let's go of me so he can grab onto the shower bars. His eyes close, and I get an idea. I lower myself to my knees, lean forward, and take him into my mouth.

"Whoa, Ana!" Christian looks down at me, in ecstasy.

I bob my head lightly on his penis, while using my hands at his base. I've heard that guys like a girl to take in as much as they can, so I lower my mouth further with each bob. I hear Christian's breathing increase and see his stomach muscles contracting.

"Yes, Ana. So good. Shit!"

I love what I can do to him. I want to see him fall apart from my mouth. I take a deep breath, then take Christian in as far as I can. I feel his tip touch the back of my throat. I know he feels it too because I near him groan. I know it won't be long now.

"Oh, shit. I'm gonna come, Ana. If you don't want me to come in your mouth, decide now." he pants.

I keep sucking him in and, seeing I am not stopping, Christian lets go. I feel warm liquid squirt in my mouth. I'm not too crazy about it, but oh well. The feeling of owning Christian like that has me flying. I swallow his orgasm, then stand up next to him.

"Christ, Ana! Don't you have a gag reflex?" Christian wonders.

"I guess not. Was that okay?" I worry.

"More than okay." he kisses me. "Okay. We need to get out of here. If not, I will be fucking you soon, and you are sore."

We exit the shower, get dressed, and pack our things up. I can't keep the smile off my face as we leave the hotel. Christian holds my hand over the console in the car. At stoplights, Christian picks our joined hands up and kisses my hand.

The car pulls into the marina, and Christian helps me out. We walk a long time, the boats getting bigger as we continue. Finally, Christian pulls me to this giant boat and helps me aboard.

"Welcome to the Grace." Christian takes me for a tour of the vessel.

Christian along with Mac, one of Christian's employees, sets us out to sea. I haven't spent much time on a boat before, but the view once we are out on the water has me hooked. I make us lunch out of the supplies Christian had the boat stocked with. We eat on the deck, soaking up the sun. I'm sad when we have to go back to shore, but Christian promises we'll go out again soon.

I convince Christian we should stop to get pizza for dinner, on our way home. Mr Health Freak doesn't like to eat junk food too much, but one sad look from me had him agreeing. We pull up to the pizzeria, and Christian says he will run in so that I can wait in the car. My phone rings while Christian is gone. I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Ana? It's Mia."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm great. I was wondering if you had anything planned for Christian's birthday?"

"When is it?" I say, feeling like a shitty wife.

"This Saturday. I _knew_ he would keep it from you. He _hates_ his birthday."

"Thanks for telling me. He is in so much trouble." I tell her.

"Good. So plans?"

"Nothing yet. Do you guys have plans?" I ask.

"Mom wants a dinner party. Is that fine by you?"

"Yes, of course. We will be there. Do you think we could do like just family, and maybe outside?"

"We could make that work. I could probably get Dad to grill, we could hang by the pool. I'm sure Christian would like that more than a stuffy party."

I see Christian walking back to the car, so I try to wrap up the call.

"Mia, Christian is coming so I have to go. I'll call you this week to talk more." I promise, and we hang up.

"Hey, baby. Who was on the phone?" Christian asks while handing me the pizza.

"You are in trouble, Mister."

"How?" he wonders.

"That was your sister." I tell him, but he still looks confused. "It turns out that there's a birthday boy in my midst."

"I don't like to celebrate my birthday." Christian says, his expression darkening.

"Too bad." I tell him, then kiss him. "Aren't you at least looking forward to birthday sex?" I try to lighten his mood, and it works.

"My birthday's looking better already." he smiles, then starts to drive home.

 _Crisis averted, but what do I get the man who has everything?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated: time got away from me, and I wasn't really feeling inspired. Nothing too crazy happening here, but I hope you like it. Thank you for continuing to read. I own nothing except this storyline. Be well, guys!

* * *

CH. 16

I'm on my way to work on Monday morning, and I'm searching the internet for birthday ideas for Christian. I haven't known him for long but I know I am crazy about him, and I want to give him a great birthday. While searching, I think it might be nice to surprise Christian, at work, with lunch some time this week. Christian's birthday is Saturday, so I can't surprise him for lunch on the actual day. It will be hard to pull anything off without Christian knowing. I'm no closer to a gift when I arrive at work.

I find a message in my work e-mail from Rachel. She wants me to meet with her at 9:30. I guess this will be our first working meeting. I'm excited, but I'm also extremely nervous. I pull together my chapter notes for my assigned manuscripts, but I also pull out the story I found in the storeroom. Last Thursday I took a working lunch so that I could explore the storeroom. I didn't get to see a lot of the stories, but I found one that's summary had me hooked. I started to read the first chapters, and I think it has potential. Before I know it, it is meeting time.

"Hey, Rachel. Are you ready for me?" I ask at the doorway to her office.

"Yes, Yes! Come right in. Close the door behind you." Rachel answers. "So how are you settling in?"

"I'm doing okay, I think. I've done some chapter summaries, and made notes of some suggestions. Maybe you could take a look and tell me how they are, and where I can go from here." I hand her my notes.

"In order for me to look through this, maybe I could look them over, and get back to you later today. In order to stay proactive you could take a trip down to the storeroom." Rachel suggests.

"Actually, I already have." I take out my found 'script. "I took a working lunch the other day, and I found something I would like to look into further." she looks shocked.

"Wow. You work fast." Rachel comments. "Tell me a little about it."

"So this story seems to be a love story set during a tragedy. The protagonist has to learn it is okay to be happy and be in love. I'm downplaying it my summarizing it, but the emotions are really well developed."

"Okay, then. Try to work this over until I'm done with your notes. Typically when anyone finds a story from the storeroom we like to let the editor work with it a bit before the Senior Editor makes a decision. I would like you to remember that your assigned work has first priority. That being said, run with your find. I assume you have summaries for first chapters." I nod. "Once you've read it in its entirety, you can get a better view for it, but try to put together some good things and some things that need to be worked on. Also, come up with ideas on how we would market it. Since this isn't from an established writer, we have to come up with ways to get it read. I'll let you know when I'm done with your notes, and you can tell me more about your find at that point."

"Thank you." I tell her, and head to my office.

* * *

Arriving at Escala, I am beat. I got a lot of work done today, but all of that reading can tire you out. I can't wait to have a relaxing evening with Christian. I drop my work stuff off in the library, and change into yoga pants and one of Christian's shirts. I'm not one to change when I get home, but I'm tired, and want to feel comfy. I haven't seen Christian yet, but I know he's home. While he's occupied I search out for Taylor and finding him in the security office, I knock on the door.

"Mrs Grey, how can I help you?" Taylor asks.

"I want to surprise Christian with something, and I need your help." he looks worried. "Relax, Taylor. I'm not planning a murder, I want to surprise him with lunch at Grey House. I need to arrange it when Christian has an opening in his schedule, and I know you and Sawyer can arrange the security without Christian being any wiser." he looks relieved.

"Well, I think I'll have to refer you to one of the most important women in Christian's life, behind you, Gail, and Grace." When I look confused, he explains. "Andrea, Mr Grey's personal assistant." I laugh.

I see Taylor pull out his iPad, and pulls up FaceTime. I hear a woman answer. Taylor tells Andrea that I need her help then he hands me the iPad, and leaves the office so we can have privacy.

"Hello, Mrs Grey. How can I assist you?" a polite young woman asks me.

"Hi, Andrea. I'm so happy to meet you. I need a favor. I would like to surprise Christian with lunch, preferably this week. I need to know when he doesn't have a meeting booked. If you could find an opening maybe you could write in that he has a meeting scheduled. Taylor can arrange for my arrival, but I need your help too." I explain.

"I can check right now. I would feel weird about this, but Mr Grey was so happy today, and I know it is due to you. I also know he won't fire me for this. I hope." she jokes. "So he has lunchtime openings tomorrow and Thursday."

"Tomorrow might be difficult to arrange, so can you block off Thursday? What time would it be?"

"I can give you from 12:30 to 1:45 is. There is a 2:00 meeting." Andrea tells me.

"Pencil me in for 12:30 to 1:30." I will have to leave before than to get back to work, though.

"Sounds good. I'll give you my contact details when you come you Grey House, so you can reach me if you should need to."

"Thanks so much. I'll see you Thursday." I say and hang up.

I leave the office, and find Taylor in the hall. I explain to him Thursday's schedule. He tells me he will arrange for a permanent security pass to be made for me, and he will inform Sawyer. I'm glad that it is settled, so I go off in search of my husband. I find him at the breakfast bar.

"Hey, baby." I say and he turns around, smiling at me.

"Hey, gorgeous." I blush as he comes over to kiss me. "How was work?"

"Long, but good." I exhale and pull him closer. "You?"

"Same. You ready to eat?" I nod.

Christian and I eat the meal Gail has made for us. After that, in another first, we have a relaxing bath together. This was exactly what I needed today. After our bath, we make slow, tender love. A girl could get used to this.

* * *

It is lunchtime on Wednesday. I'm currently in Victoria's Secret. I've never spent much time in this store before. I've come in to get new stuff, but I've never really ventured into racy lingerie. I'm kind of mortified to have Sawyer with me, but such is life. I am surrounded by items that make me blush.

I've decided to gift Christian a trip in the playroom. I can't say I'm not nervous, but I trust him. I thought I could wear something sexy, and offer myself to him. I also found a solar powered helicopter toy, and I booked us a trip. I used my new BFF Andrea's connections to give us a mini vacation. If I pull this off I will be so proud.

I finish my shopping, and hurry back to work. I hope my plans for Christian go over well. I know he is a control freak, so I hope he doesn't react badly to surprises.

The rest of the day passes quickly. Before I know it, I'm in the car with Sawyer and we are heading home. I hurry to my old bedroom so that I can hide today's purchases. I decide which outfit to wear for tomorrow's lunch, then lock the room up.

As I reach the Great Room I start to wonder where Christian could be. Just as I think that, I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind. I feel Christian's body press up against my back, and I smile. I turn in his arms, and wrap my arms around his neck. Before I can say anything, feel his lips on mine. Christian keeps kissing me until my stomach growls. Christian pulls back and stares at me with his brow furrowed.

"You ready to eat?" Christian asks. "Did you have lunch?"

"I ate early today, and yes I'm ready to eat."

Christian immediately leads me to the table and asks Gail to serve us. If there is one trying to take Christian's mind off of sex, it is me being hungry. I know Christian was hard while we were kissing, but every time I try to get him going again he just tells me to "Eat!" It is actually kind of sweet of Christian because I know this is how he is trying to take care of me. I continue to eat, all the while smiling like a fool.

"What's up with you, Smiley?" Christian asks.

"Nothing." I shrug, unable to stop my grin.

"Seriously. You've been beaming since we sat down."

"You just make me happy." I tell him.

"You make me happy too." he grins at me.

We finish eating and flirting. When we're done, I dream Christian to the TV room. In getting to know one another, I've learned that Christian doesn't keep up with TV or movies. I have decided to educate my husband on my favorites, and it only took a few sexual favors to convince him.

"What do we have tonight?" Christian asks as I pull up Netflix.

"Tonight, for your viewing pleasure, we have a few episodes of Doctor Who. I picked ones that will hopefully get you hooked." I tell him.

"What is it about?"

"A time-travelling alien from the planet Gallifrey. He travels through time and space, and is totally awesome. It sounds far-fetched, but just go with it. You know you'll be rewarded if you do." I wink at him.

"Fine, I'll watch." he tries to sound put out, but I see him smiling. I sit next to him and snuggle in. "Oh, by the way, I forgot I have a meeting this Friday at your Alma Mater."

"Really, why?"

"The reason I was at commencement was because of my work with the farming division there. I'm going to check in on the projects I am sponsoring."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I'm bringing it up because I may be home late. Ros and I are flying down in Charlie Tango."

"You'll be hime for your birthday, right?" I worry.

"For sure. Do you have something planned, Baby?"

"You have to wait and see." I smirk at him. "Enough chit chat. It's Doctor Time!"

* * *

"Everything's ready, Sawyer?" I ask him.

"Yes Mrs Grey. You already have your security pass." Taylor gave it to me last night. "We are heading to pick up lunch now."

"Thank you for your help."

"Not at all, Ma'am."

I am excited to see Christian. I just hope he takes this as a good surprise. I decided to pick up Italian food for lunch because I don't get to have hot lunches often, and I love pasta. I got penne a la vodka for myself, and a chicken cutlet parmesan hero for Christian. After we pick it up, I steel my nerves and head to Grey House, where Sawyer leads me to the elevators and up to Christian's floor.

"Mrs Grey, so great to meet you in person." Andrea greets me.

"Thank you, again, for all of your help. You're a life saver."

"Just so you know, Mr Grey has been grumpy today. I think he is hungry because that always makes him edgy." she smiles.

"Thanks. I hope this goes well."

"Let me announce you." Andrea walks to Christian's office door, and knocks. "Mr Grey, sir, your appointment is here."

"Fine, send them in." I hear my husband's irritated voice.

I take a deep breath, and open the office door. I smile at Andrea as she mouths 'Good Luck' to me. Christian's office is huge. I see white couches along the walls closest to me. His desk is against the back wall, the wall of floor to ceiling windows. I see Christian sitting at his desk: he is concentrated on some papers I don't know what to do, so I just stand there, holding the food bag. Christian glances up to see who is there, then flicks his gaze back to his paperwork. A split second later, he looks back up, jaw dropped, and a blank look on his face. _Go, Ana!_

"Ana?" Christian looks truly confused.

"Hiya." I say still unsure of myself. He stands and starts to walk to me.

"What… How… What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for lunch." I gesture to the food bag. "I got sneaky with Andrea."

"Did you, now?" he raises an eyebrow, but shows no other reaction. I nod. "I'm not really one for surprises." my heart sinks. "But I'm so happy you're here."

Christian gives me a mega-watt smile which I return. He take the bag rom my hand and places it on the couch next to us. He then pulls me into his arms, kissing me passionately. I grab on to him quickly, so I son't fall over from the force of Christian's kiss. He kisses be for another minute, then pulls back with a giant smile.

"Good surprise?" I ask.

"Great surprise. What'd you get us?" Christian asks as he guides me to the couches.

"Penne a la vodka and Chicken parm hero."

"Thanks." he unpacks, and we start eating. "Mmm. You are a goddess. I was famished." _Andrea has him pegged._ "What made you go out of your way like this?"

"I just wanted to make you happy, and I kinda like seeing you." I blush.

"I like seeing you too. So, do I have to worry about you and Andrea being in cahoots?" he smirks.

"Very worried." I wink back.

"How long do I have you for?"

"About 45 minutes, then I have to head back to work."

"Tease. You come here just long enough to make me not want you to leave." he flirts, I kiss him in response.

Christian and I eat out meals, sharing with one another. He starts to rush me along, and when I ask him why he tells me he wants to introduce me around. I'm kinda nervous, but love the happy smile on his face, so I'll let him have his fun.

"Alright, babe. Let's go!" Christian practically pulls me out the door, by my hand.

"Andrea, I hear you've already met my lovely wife." Christian puts his arm around me.

"Yes, sir." she smiles at us.

"I'm gonna show Ana around for a bit." Christian then leads me down a hall and knocks.

"Yeah?" I hear a female voice come from inside.

Christian leads us into an office smaller than his own, but just as extravagant. I see a red-headed woman, in a power suit, sitting at the desk. She looks up when we enter, then walks around her desk to some face to face with us.

"Ros, meet the lovely Anastasia, my wife." she smiles. "Ana, meet the tenacious Ros Bailey, my number two." he introduces us and we shake hands.

"Wow, you are beautiful." Ros gushes. "What are _you_ doing with _Grey_?"

"Leave her alone, Ros." Christian says before I can respond.

"Relax, I'm not going to steal your wife away: Gwen would have my ass." she jests.

"Remember that." Christian points to her.

"So, how do you like Grey House?" Ros asks me.

"It's extraordinary from what I've seen."

"Well, we are have a schedule to keep. We'll see you later, Ros." Christian moves us along.

Christian takes me to meet as many people as he can before I must leave. I meet Barney, Welch, and a few lawyers. I'm sure if I let him, he would take me to see every Grey House employee. Every time he introduces me, I see him beam at the word 'wife'. I think he mustn't have thought he would have someone like a partner, and now he wants to share it with the people he sees as friends. I know Christian claims he has no friends, but seeing him today shows he does have a lot of people who he cares about.

"Don't leave, baby." Christian says as we wait for the elevator.

"I have to. You _know_ I do." I stroke his face when he pouts.

"Doesn't mean I like it." the elevator dings, and I enter.

"I'll see you at home." I tell him.

"Laters, Wifey." I blow him a kiss, and the doors close.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hi all. Here is the next installment. I'm sorry that the updates aren't on a schedule, but I'm trying for a chapter a week. Thanks for continuing to read, and review. Seeing you guys appreciate this really makes my continue to write. See you next time.

I don't own anything here.

* * *

CH. 17

It's Friday, and I'm at work. I'm having trouble concentrating today. Tomorrow is the weekend,and Christian's birthday. I'm extremely excited, and therefore can't think of anything but getting out of here. To make matters worse, Christian had to go to the university today, so he was gone before I get up.

My desk phone rings, shaking me out of my lusting for Christian.

"Ana Grey." I answer with a smile.

"Steele!" I hear Kate screech. "I'm home."

"Kate! How was Barbados?" I am happy to hear from her.

"Amaze-balls. Sun, sand, and my man. What could be better?"

"Not much, I gather."

"You know it. What's up with you, chica?"

"Not too much is new. Christian's birthday is tomorrow. You are coming to the party, right?"

"Absolutely. El is really psyched for it. I want to see you before then, though. Can we do dinner?"

"Christian is busy with business. He may be home late, so I can definitely meet up with you."

Kate and I end our phone call so that I can get back to work. Eventually I decide to work on my found manuscript, in the hopes that it will keep my attention: it does. Before I know it, its time to go meet Kate. I try to call Christian, but it goes to voicemail. _I miss him._ I send him a text anyway.

 **Going out with Kate for a bit. I can't wait to see you. xoxo**

I walk out the doors, and meet Luke at the SUV. I tell him the address of the sports bar that Kate and I are meeting at. I watch my phone during the drive, wishing Christian would call so that I could hear his voice. _You'll see him tonight, Ana._ We reach our destination, and Luke follows me closely.

"Ana!" I hear as I feel Kate slam into me, hugging me.

"Kate, you look great." I tell her as I follow her to our table.

"So do you. See I always told you sex would do wonders for you." She smirks and I blush. "So, how _is_ the mogul in bed?"

"Um, I don't know how comfortable I am talking about that." I say, and she looks upset. "I will say that, although I have nothing to compare it to, Christian keeps me _very_ happy." I giggle and Kate joins in.

"There it is! Those Grey brothers are trouble." she jokes.

"So how's Elliot? You sick of him yet?"

"This is ridiculous, but I haven't seen him in a few hours and I miss him already." Kate confesses.

"I know how you feel." I concur and Kate squeezes my hand.

Kate and I order some comfort food, and she tells me all about her trip. I'm kind of jealous of how peaceful her week was, but I know I'm going away with my man soon, so that helps. I've really missed hanging out with Kate, and this night with her is so much fun, that I actually stop missing Christian so much.

"Kate! What the fuck?" I hear from behind me. I turn to see a distressed Elliot coming towards us. "Don't you answer your goddamn phone?"

"It's loud in here, in case you couldn't tell. I didn't hear my phone. What do you need?" Kate asks, but Elliot only looks at me when he answers.

"It's Christian. He's missing."

 _I can't breathe._

* * *

I feel cold. I can't get warm. I know this room is not chilly, yet I can't stop the shakes in my body. My mouth is dry, but I don't think I could swallow a drink. I keep breathing, but I don't feel like I can get a deep, full breath. There is noise all around me, but I don't hear a word.

Elliot came and fetched Kate and I from dinner, then brought us to Escala. He explained to us that Christian's helicopter went missing on it's return trip. Apparently there was a distress signal, but then they became unreachable. I vaguely remember if it would be okay for the family to come over to be together, I agreed of course.

That brings us to the present. I glance at the clock over the mantelpiece: 9:28. It has been six hours since Christian has been heard from. I see Carrick and Taylor pacing the floor, each on the phone with someone else, trying to find answers. I feel blanket settle around my shoulders and I look up to see Grace with a sad smile on her face. She rubs my shoulders.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks kindly. I shake my head, not trusting my voice.

I glance down at my hands and play with my wedding band. _Where are you, Christian? You can't leave me. We just started, we just got on the same page. I haven't gotten the chance to tell you I love you! Please be safe, Please be safe._ I feel tears fill my eyes, so I put my head in my hands, and let myself succumb to them. I cry silently, no sobbing: just tears.

"Hey, sis." I hear Elliot say softly while rubbing my back lightly. I look up, and when he sees my tears, he waters up a little. "He has to be okay." I let him pull me into a light hug. "I have plans to kick my little brother's ass at some games, tomorrow. He has to show up because Christian Grey doesn't forfeit." he listlessly chuckles.

I glance at the clock again. 9:47. I look over at Mia: she is leaning on Grace's shoulder with tear tracks along her face. My attention is drawn by Kate coming in the room, asking Taylor something, and heading back to the Media Room. She has been on top of the press storm, but I can't be bothered with any of it.

9:49

9:53

9:59

10:02

I keep watching the clock. I wait for the time to make sense: it is moving so slow, but so much of it has passed since anyone has heard from Christian. I just sit there, numbly.

I see Carrick and Taylor leave the room, but think nothing of it. A moment later, I see Carrick and Taylor return, looking rushed. I hear the ding of the elevator, and my stomach rolls over. Everyone looks to the foyer, and we all see Christian walk in. He slowly enters the room.

"Hey, everybody. What are you all doing here?" he asks, looking around.

"Christian, don't be ridiculous! You were missing." Grace scolds as she walks over to him. "Oh, Christian!" she starts to cry.

"Mom?" He looks shocked by her emotions. I see him hug her, and I know how huge that is for him. "I'm fine, mom. Honestly." I hear her sobbing, and Carrick must too, because he walks over to them. "Hey, Dad." Carrick rubs Grace's back with one hand, and rubs Christian's head with the other.

"You had me worried, son." Carrick says. He then pulls Grace to him and over to the sofa.

Mis, barrels over to Christian. Elliot isn't far behind Mia. Everyone makes their way to him, except me. I don't think I could stand right now if I tried. I can't look anywhere but at Christian, and I see him realize how much he means to his family.

"Christian, son. What happened?" Carrick asks.

"Give me a minute, Dad. I gotta see my girl." He says looking at me.

Christian crosses the room to me, his eyes never leaving mine. As Christian reaches me, I touch him tentatively. _He's real. He's here._ I pull myself up, and throw my arms around his neck. I feel Christian's head tuck into my neck, and he grips me tightly. _I can breathe._ I disregard my fears, and I whisper into his ear.

"God, I love you so much." I start to sob in relief. I know he probably won't reciprocate, but I don't care right now: he is here.

Christian pulls his head up, looks ar me with a strange expression. He sweeps down, and kisses me passionately. The kiss is nowhere near indiscreet, but it _is_ full of emotion. We pull back, and I see Christian's eyes look watery. He clears his throat, trying to shake off the tears.

"Remind me, later on, to kick your ass for putting me through this." I tell him.

"I will." he kisses me again.

Christian sits down and pulls me onto his lap. I would feel uncomfortable about this in front of his family, but I'm not going to take my hands off of him untill absolutely necessary.

"Okay, everyone. I am fine." Christian says.

"What happened?" Kate asks, always on task.

"Ros and I were on our way home, when my gauges went haywire. I tried to send a distress signal, but I realized it was too late for that. I knew I had to make a landing soon, but we were over the woods. I somehow was able to land us relatively okay. Something still wasn't right, so I made sure Ros and I got out and away as soon as possible. The engine cracked or something.

So we started walking. There was no way we were getting service on our phones. By the time we reached a road, our phones are dead. We hitchhiked back to Seattle." I shiver as he tells us this. "You cold, baby?" he whispers, tightening his arms around me. I shake my head in response.

"Do you know what happened?" Carrick asks.

"Not really. We'll have to send a recovery team out for Charlie Tango." He looks to Taylor as he says this. "Mechanics will have to figure that out."

"Should I send a team now, Sir?" Taylor asks.

"No. Tomorrow will be fine."

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Grace asks.

"I'm fine, Mom." Christian insists.

"Baby, maybe you should let your mom check you out." I whisper, scared for him. He stared at me for a moment, then sighs and nods.

"Mom, do you have your kit? Maybe you can give me a quick once over."

"Of course, it's in my car." Grace looks shocked. Carrick escorts Grace down to get her bag.

"Can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. Just stay here with me, please." I'm only too grateful to stay where I am.

"Mr Grey, can I heat something for you?" Gail asks.

"Anything will be fine, thanks." Christian says. Gail smiles at him before leaving to the kitchen.

"Alright, son. You want to do this here?" Grace asks when she comes back in.

"Here's fine." he sighs, and I know he is only doing this for me and Grace.

Christian unbuttons his shirt. Knowing his fear of touch, Grace lets him hold the stethoscope. She directs him how to move it. She directs him how to move it. She checks his heart, lungs, and head. She surmises that he seems okay, and then makes him promise to see a doctor if he feels unwell. When her examination is over, Christian inhales the food Gail gives him. Through all of this, Christian and I never stop touching.

"We'd better head out." Carrick says as he sees Mia yawn again.

"Thank you for being here for me, and more importantly for Ana." Christian thanks them.

"Always." Carrick replies.

Our family leaves, and we walk them to the elevator. Once they are gone, Christian and I embrace right there in the foyer. We just hold each other for a long time, savoring the privilege of being together.

"Shower with me?" Christian asks lowly, I nod.

Christian leads me to our bathroom. He turns the shower on, and starts to undress me. He moves slowly and tenderly. When I am bare, he starts in on his own clothes. I step into the shower, and less than a minute later, Christian joins me. His arms surround me from behind, and I turn in his arms to face him. We lean into one another, and kiss. I feel Christian grab my hand, then pull it to rest over his heart. I gasp.

"Christian." I sigh. He looks pained, but he holds my hand in place.

I stay still, just watching Christian's face. He looks tense, but he isn't backing off. After a few minutes I see his eyes open, and he leans in to kiss me. He kisses me like he needs it to breather. He leans his forehead against mine, and breathes heavily.

"I thought…" Christian pauses.

"I know." I stroke his face. "Me too."

"I'm crazy about you, Ana. All I could think about was you, through everything." Christian confesses.

"Let's get clean and go to bed, so I can show you how much you mean to me." I tell him.

We make quick work of our shower, then we dry off and head to bed. Our movements are frantic and passionate. We struggle to get close enough. I need him so much, and I'm so grateful he is here with me. _I can't believe I told him I love him._ When Christian finally gets a condom on, he hovers over me. He grabs my hand, placing it over his heart again.

"Christian?" I wonder.

"I need this." he says tensely. I nod.

"I love you." I tell him again, letting him know I appreciate what he's doing.

Christian catches my mouth with his, and enters me at the same time. Christian lets go of my hand so that he can prop himself up, nut I know I should keep my hand still. We build to our releases, and I start to tear up as the day's emotions come to a head. I pull Christian down so that I can whisper in his ear.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" I say, then feel him stiffen a little. "You have become so important to me in such little time." I let out a moan as he increases his pace. "I love you."

"Ana, you've gotta come soon." Christian begs.

"I will. I'm almost there. God, Christian, never scare me like that again. I need you always."

"I need you too." Christian grunts.

"Love you. So much." I pant, almost at my peak. "Christian!" I shout.

"Ana!" he climaxes, then collapses on me.

My arm is pinned between us, still against his chest. It means so much that he is trying to get over his fear for me. I feel his warm, heavy weight on top of me, and I feel safe. I feel like I can breathe now that I have him here in my arms. I glance over at the clock.

12:13 am

"Hey." I poke Christian in the side. He leans up, pulling out of me and looking at me worriedly. "Happy Birthday, Baby." I kiss him sweetly.

"Thank you." he looks at the clock. " _Definitely_ the way to ring in a new year." I amok him lightly, and we giggle.

Christian discards the used condom, then crawls back in bed with me. He lays down on his back, and pulls me into him, laying my head on his shoulder. I feel Christian's hands move up and down my spine. We just lay there quietly for some time. I think he has fallen asleep, but I can't yet.

"I love you." I hear a whisper. I think I imagined it for a second, but then I lift my head to look at Christian. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"So were you." I reply. "Do you? Really?"

"Yes. I love you." Christian looks embarrassed.

"I love you too." I kiss him hard, and he kisses me back just as hard. "You are super rich, right?"

"Yeah." he says, looking confused at my train of thought.

"Good. I'm gonna need you to quit because I'm not letting you out of my sight again." I tell him.

"Yes, dear." he says, pulling me back down to his shoulder. "Sleep now, Love."


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the super long delay since I have updated. By the time I actually get to sit still and relax, I just go to sleep. I hope to get more writing time now. Here is Christian's birthday. Thanks for continuing to read.

* * *

CH. 18

I tiptoe out of my room, leaving a sleeping Christian behind. I'm going to make him breakfast and serve him in bed. Before I do that, I go to my old room to change into my first lingerie outfit. I put on my new dark gray and blue teddy with a matching silk robe. Then I walk to the kitchen. Once I'm done cooking I place the fruit, waffles, eggs, bacon, juice, coffee, and tea on a tray and carefully walk to our room. I place the tray on the dresser and walk to the bed to wake up the birthday boy.

"Christian?" I sing. "Oh, Christian?" his eyes flutter. " Happy Birthday, Baby." I kiss him lightly, then bring breakfast over.

"Breakfast in bed?" Christian asks.

"Yes."

We eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the morning. This is the kind of morning I always dreamt about: We are having a lazy breakfast, soon to be followed sex. I'm so relieved that this relaxing morning is happening after yesterday's scare.

"Baby, what are you wearing?" Christian asks, finally noticing my sexy robe.

"Finish your coffee, and you'll find out." I flirt, he chugs his drink in response.

"Alright: Off with the robe."

"So you not like it?" I stall.

"It's sexy, but I'm curious as to what's under it."

"Consider this birthday gift number one." I open the robe and let it fall to my elbows.

"Happy Birthday to me." Christian whispers, but I am able to hear.

He leans in to kiss me and I let him. He quickly lowers his mouth to my chest, pressing kisses along my neckline. I basically let him do whatever he wants, and I have no objections when he makes as if to go down on me, but I stop him anyway. I want to try something new, and if I let him do what he wishes, I won't be able to keep my wits about me for very long.

Christian looks confused when I pull back, but I lean over to the nightstand to get a condom, and his worry disappears. I hand it to him, and he puts it on.

"Trust me?" I ask him. He looks hesitant, but he nods.

I straddle his lap, ad lean in to kiss him. I lean him back so he is laying flat. At this point, I think he realizes what I want. He places his hands on my hips. I grasp his penis, position it at my entrance, and lower myself down. _Fuck, that's deep!_ We both groan. I place my hands on either side of his head, and start to move. I'm a little unsure of how to lead this, but Christian helps to guide me. Pretty soon I am in a rhythm and reaching my climax fast, faster that I would have expected. I come with out warning, but that doesn't deter Christian, and he comes right after me. I roll off him and we try to catch our breaths.

"Best Birthday Ever." Christian enthuses, and we both laugh.

* * *

I'm on my way to Christian's study. He had to take a few calls after our perfect morning. I am about to present him with his birthday gifts, and I am nervous. I knock on his door, and he invites me in.

"What's all this?" He asks, coming to help me with my packages.

"Present time." I smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Ana."

"Yes, I did." I insist. We sit on the couches along the wall. "Here, open this first."

"A model helicopter!" he smiles at me, the examines the box. "It's solar powered, wow. It's amazing to see this kind of technology being used. Thank you." he kisses me lightly. I hand him the next box.

"This can be for the both of us, but take it slow." I fret. He opens the box full of toys.

"Vibrators? Handcuffs?" he asks.

"They are from your playroom. I am willing to go in there with you. That is your gift." I explain and he looks dumbfounded.

"Ana, why did you do this? I don't need you to do this." he says and I start to tear up from rejection or embarrassment, I'm not sure which.

"Um, I just… I know this is a part of you, and I would like to know that part of you. I also want to know what is out there, sexually."

"So you didn't do this because you feel pressured?" he asks and I shake my head. "Well then, how soon can we go?" he smirks, and I slap him on the arm.

"You ass! You had me worried you would reject me." I scold.

"I will never turn you down, Ana." he assures me while hugging me close.

"Good. Okay, last present." I tell him, straightening up.

"Baby, you've gone crazy." Christian says, but I shush him.

"You and I are going on a mini vacation." I say, and he looks wary. "I, along with Andrea and Taylor, have organized a four day stay, for the two of us, in Hawaii."

"You are gifting me a vacation?" he questions.

"Well, technically you are… don't check the AmEx bill." I joke.

"Sun, sand, and sex?" he asks. I nod, and he attacks my mouth with his.

"Good present?" I wonder.

"Amazing present." he corrects. "What made you think of it?"

"Well, we didn't have a honeymoon, so I thought maybe we should take one."

"Best. Wife. Ever." he says then kisses me until I am out of breath.

 _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

"Why are we going to my parents' house instead of being naked in bed?" Christian pouts as we pull up to his parents' driveway.

"Because it is your birthday, and your family wants to celebrate with you."

"I get that. I'm thankful for them. I just would rather be in the middle of a sex marathon."

"Save it for Hawaii." I tell him as we exit the car.

"Christian!" Mia screeches as she barrels out of the house and into him. "Happy birthday, big brother."

"Thanks, Mimi."

We walk through the house and into the back yard. As we step outside, we are greeted by Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, and Mr and Mrs Trevelyan. They all hug and kiss Christian and I.

"So bro, how's the bday so far?" Elliot asks.

"So far, so good." Christian replies.

"Any gifts yet?" Elliot asks, his tone implying sexual gifts.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. My lovely wife has gifted me a solar powered model helicopter, and a four day honeymoon in Hawaii." Christian smiles at me.

"Wow, Hawaii! That sounds magnificent." Grace enthuses.

"It will be." Christian says as he grabs my hand.

"Okay, enough sweetness. Get your ass in the pool, Christian. It's time to get pummeled." Elliot goads.

"Okay. Baby, watch me shame this ugly oaf." Christian kisses me, then takes his shirt off while walking to the pool.

"So… Hawaii?" Kate asks once the boys are gone.

"Yup. You can understand the appeal, right? A Grey boy, sun, and sand."

"My kind of heaven." She jokes. "So you guys are really doing well?"

"We are. He told me he loves me." I confess.

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I also told him I love him." I say.

"Again I say, Wow."

"I know." I sigh as I look at my man.

"Is this it, Steele?" Kate asks.

"I hope so." I confess. "I'm scared because I want this so bad, and we are just starting out. There is so much that can go wrong."

"That's how relationships are, Ana. I know that I feel very similarly about Elliot. The only difference is that El and I are more familiar with dating and relationships."

"I guess you are right."

"Girls, are you hungry?" I hear Carrick come up from behind us.

"Sure." Kate replies.

"Can I help at all?" I ask him.

"No, don't you worry. I'm a frill master. I'll start cooking now." Carrick enthuses and Grace comes to sit with us.

"I wouldn't call him a grill-master, but it makes him happy." Grace whispers.

"I'm just happy to have someone cook." Kate says. "Since Ana moved out, I've been eating a _lot_ of cereal."

"Ana, you cook?" Grace asks.

"She's amazing with food." Kate gushes.

"You and Carrick will have to come over one day, and I'll make dinner." I offer.

"Oh, that would be just _lovely_." Grace smiles.

Grace, Kate and I talk for a while. Soon Mr and Mrs Trevelyan join us. The conversation runs smoothly, and I never feel awkward. Grace is telling us stories of Christian, Elliot, and Mia as they were kids. I love hearing this stuff, and I'm so focused on Grace that I don't see Christian leave the pool and come over until he grabs me around the waist.

"Oh my gosh! You ass!" I screech as I feel the cold water on him drench my clothes. Everyone laughs.

"Relax, Ana. It's just a little water." his eyes sparkle.

"You'll pay, Grey. You'll pay." I threaten.

"Bring it on." he challenges.

"Ew, guys. Stop with the flirting." Mia interrupts, causing me to blush.

"Oh, Mia, calm down. They're cute." I hear from Grace.

"Okay, everyone." I hear Carrick talk over everyone. "We have all types of food set up to your right. Christian, you go first since this is your party."

"Baby?" Christian holds his hand out for me to join him. I accept.

Christian and I fill up our plates, then sit at one of the tables. The family follows suit, and soon we are all talking and eating. Christian seems a bit stand-offish, but the longer we are here, the more relaxed he gets. I'm seeing Christian in a way. I haven't before his own age. Christian is usually uptight and overly responsible, but today he seems carefree. I place my hand on his knee, wanting to have contact with him. He looks at me questioningly, but I just smile and lean my head on his shoulder. I feel him place a kiss on my temple.

"So when can I expect my first great-grandbaby?" I hear Mrs Trevelyan say, and I feel Christian tense up.

"Mom, give the kids a break." Grace scold, and Christian's body relaxes a little. "But just out of curiosity, when _will_ it be?" She looks to us.

"I don't… that isn't… We aren't at that point." Christian stumbles through saying.

"We aren't?" I tease. Seeing Christian panic, I start to laugh. "I'm joking."

"Mom, I'm gonna need you to restart my heart."Christian puts his hand over his heart.

"Stop that, Christian. I would like a grandchild that I can be alive to see." Grace scolds.

"Mom, we _just_ got married."

"So when will you be ready?" Grace pushes, but Christian has no response.

"I think I could convince him." I say, looking at Christian with a mischievous smile.''

"Oh really?" he grins at me, challengingly. I wave him over so I could whisper in his ear.

"Firstly in order to get pregnant, we will have to have sex. Actually, we will have to have newer-constant sex. It could take months to conceive, so that would be months of perpetual sex.

"Once I get pregnant, my boobs will get bigger, my ass will get bigger. My body will become more sensitive, and I've heard some women have an increased sex drive while pregnant." I notice a bulge morning in his pants. "When we go anywhere, everyone will know that I am yours because I will be round with _your_ child.

"Having the baby may be scary, but we will figure out. Plus, it might be a boy who looks exactly like you. He would be a mini- Christian: one look at him would tell who his father is. One day you could pass GEH down to him, creating a legacy." I finish, then give him a peck on the cheek for good measure. Everyone looks at Christian, and he sighs deeply.

"Fine. We can have a baby." I hear him say. I throw my hands up in victory. "You are sneaky." he says to me.

"Don't worry, _I'm_ not ready." I tell him loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're going to be the death of me." Christian says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"I'll certainly do my best." I say, then lean in to whisper. "Death my orgasm can't be so bad, can it?" He grins broadly.

We spend the rest of the afternoon playing games. Christian and Elliot are extremely competitive, but it's great to see them interact. I"m falling even harder for my husband. Watching him running and flexing has me getting hotter and hotter. In the midst of a volleyball game, Christian gets a work call, and retires to the pool house to take it. I take this as my cue, and I follow him a few minutes later. As I walk into the boat house, I hear Christian's sexy-angry voice.

"That's not good enough! Results for next month won't do, I need them today. Hell, I _need_ them today. Figure something out of you're fired." he hangs up, so I round the corner into his view. "Ana? Everything okay?"

I don't answer him, I just grab his face and kiss him. Today is all about Christian, so I push my moth with my own, then I travel to his neck. I lick, suck, and nibble along the column of his neck. After a moment I pull back in front of him. I grasp his penis and take him into my mouth.

I concentrate on the mechanics of what I am doing until I hear Christian groan. I look up to see his head thrown back in ecstasy. This gives me confidence to enjoy what I'm doing. I switch off on sucking and teasing my man. I lift my eyes up, trying to make eye contact with him, but he doesn't notice. I grasp his hands and put them in my hair. As I do this, his eyes shoot to mine. I keep looking into his eyes as I move my mouth over his throbbing head. I feel his hands grab my hair tightly: It almost hurts. He keeps eye contact as he comes in my mouth, moaning lightly.

"Christ! What was that about?" Christian pants.

"I've been watching you flexing all day. I just couldn't help myself." I say, smiling as I pull his shorts up.

"Far be it from me to stop you." I start to walk to the door. "What about you?"

"Later, Cowboy." I flirt.

"Damn right. Just you wait until I get you in the playroom." He promises in a husky, sexy voice.

I head back to the patio area, and I sit next to Kate. Christian joins us a few minutes later, wearing a shit-eating grin. I try to ignore him, but it is difficult. We make eye contact and Christian raises his eyebrows at me and nods to the car. I nod in response to his unspoken question.

"Everyone." Christian says standing up. "I apologize, but Anastasia and I must leave so we make our dinner reservations. Thank you all for giving me a great birthday."

Christian and I make our rounds and gather our belongings. I feel anticipation coiling in my gut. In a matter of minutes I will be in Christian's playroom. I have to distract myself before I go crazy.

"So did you really mean what you said about having a baby?" I ask.

"I… well… you see… I never thought I would have a kid. You painted a nice picture, and it is the closest I've come to seeing that for myself." he responds.

"You're cute when you stumble over your words." I tell him. "I get what you mean about the baby thing though. We have no reason to worry about that now. Actually, I should start some type of birth control."

"That would be good because I hat condoms. We should table this baby discussion for a few years."

"You want me around for a few years?" I smile.

"Maybe." he says shyly. "You in?"

"I'm in."

"What better way to celebrate than taking your playroom virginity?" Christian teases and I laugh.

 _Playroom here I come._

* * *

 **A/N:** I purposely had Ana over do it when she was talking about pregnancy. I'm not under the impression that it is all that easy. Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hi, all! Sorry for being gone so long. I hope you'll still be interested in my story. I will put my excuses at the bottom. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

CH. 19

"I want you to take off all of your clothes, except for your panties. You will kneel by the door, and you will keep your head bowed, eyes on the floor." Christian tells me as he unlocks the door to the red room. "I will join you in a few minutes. When we are in this room, I will be your dominant. You may refer to me only as 'Sir'. You will not look at me unless I give you express permission to do so. Understand?" I nod.

I open the double doors of the Playroom. I am extremely nervous, but I trust Christian. I remove my clothes and sit by the door like Christian directed me. I feel so exposed sitting here, virtually naked. I try to distract myself from any nerves by tracing the patterns of the floor with my eyes. I hear the door reopen, and I hold my breath.

I see Christian's feet pass by me. From that single look, I know he is wearing jeans, and is barefoot. He passes my me again, not acknowledging me. I hear noises that I realize are coming from Christian pulling thing our of drawers. I wonder what he will do.

"Stand." I hear him say. I keep my eyes on the ground as I obey. "What are your safe words?"

"Yellow and Red, Sir." I reply.

"Good girl. I will allow you to meet my eyes."

I slowly let my eyes to move up past his feet. I see his jeans are ripped and faded. They accent the "v" he has just above his groin. I can see this because he is wearing no shirt. His outfit is plain, but _damn!_ _Fuck, he is so hot._ I finally come to make eye contact with him, and he is smirking.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir." I whisper.

"For today, I am going to drive you crazy with pleasure." _Gulp_ "You are okay with handcuffs?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Come." he demands.

Christian leads me to the giant bed in the room. I am instructed to lay down. He then takes handcuffs, and cuffs me to the headboard. _Here we go._ He holds up a blindfold, wordlessly asking me if that is okay, I nod. My world goes dark, and I can hear my own breath speed up. I'm waiting for him to touch me, but it just isn't happening.

I hear Christian fiddle with something far away, then music comes on. It is quiet, but powerful. There are no words to this music, but I get a sensual vibe from it. I feel something touch my right wrist, and slowly travel down my arm to my armpit. It tickles, and I squirm.

"Be still, Anastasia." Christian scolds.

I now feel something touch my left wrist, and it trails down my arm just like the one before. This time, however, the instrument travels across my collarbone, down my breastbone, and to my navel. I can't help but move, and I know Christian is taking it easy on me for first scene because he hasn't punished me for my infraction. Christian continues to taunt me with that instrument of his until he has teased my whole body.

"Ana, baby. You gotta hold it together better." I hear.

I feel Christian's weight settle on the bed and over me. His legs meet my neck, and he makes his way down one side, across my throat, and up the other side. He nuzzles behind my ear, then suckles on my ear lobe. It is so sexy to feel him on me, not seeing his touches coming, nor being able to do anything about it. Christian keeps kissing, licking, and sucking my skin. He moves down to my breasts. He teases my nipples until I am just about to come, then he stops, moving his attention to the rest of my body. I am a shaky, sweaty mess when Christian stands up, removes the blindfold and cuffs from me.

"Stand, face the bed, and bend over at the waist." he tells me. I gladly oblige. _Yes, just fuck me!_ "Suck!" I hear as he places metal balls to my lips. "Do you know what these are, Anastasia?" Christian asks from behind me, after he takes those balls back.

"No, Sir." I admit.

"These are called Ben Wa balls. I will place them in your beautiful pussy, and they will make you needy for sex." _Inside me?_ "Once I think you are ready, I am going to fuck you so hard that you will see starts." I hear Christian say as he bends over and whispers in my ear. "Leg up."

I place my right leg up on the bed, and Christian strokes the backs of my thighs. He places the metal balls inside my body, then tells me to stand up. _Whoa. Weird._ The balls feel so foreign inside of me. I feel full, a nice full.

"You will put on the robe that is on the back of the door. You will walk to the kitchen, get me a glass of water, and return to me." he orders.

 _Let's jump right in shall we? Get me worked up just to boss me around._

I do as he says and I walk downstairs. _Whoa._ The balls are weighted, and they pull at me in a slightly uncomfortable, yet delicious way. I'm finding it difficult to complete the easy task given to me. By the time I return to the playroom, I am almost shaking.

"Good girl. You may put the robe back where you found it, and come to me." Christian tells me.

I walk slowly to Christian, wondering when he will let me get a release. Christian directs me to this padded bench-like thing. He tells me to kneel on the pad, and lay down over it. He then handcuffs me to this bench. _Uh-oh. Where is this heading?_

"Do you know what this piece of equipment is for?" Christian asks.

"No, Sir."

"This is a spanking bench. I will spank you for your pleasure and mine." _Fat Chance._

I am cuffed to this spanking bench, ass exposed, completely naked. Christian walks away again to change the music. This is becoming torture to me. _Just do me already!_ When Christian comes back to me, he glides his fingertips all along my back. He strokes my skin so softly. As he reaches my hips, he changes his feather-light touch to a massage of his whole hand.

Christian rubs circles along my bottom. I'm starting to get really turned on again. **SMACK.** I hear and feel thing sting on my bottom. Before I can get upset about it, Christian goes back to sensually rubbing me. **SMACK**. This time I feel my insides clench around the Ben Wa balls that are still inside me. _Wow._

Christian continues to spank, then caress my bottom, and I am going wild. Each time his hand slaps against my ass, the balls in my body jerk. The sensations I am feeling may just turn me into an addict. All I can think about is how wrong it is to like this, but that thought alone excites me. I'm feeling exposed, vulnerable, empowered, and _naughty._ I've been trying to keep my emotions in check, just like I've been told, but as Christian lands a swat against my clit, I moan.

"Oh, baby. You like that? You like when I spank your ass?" Christian breathes out. "I'm turning your ass a gorgeous shade of pink." I moan. "Okay, come when you need to."

Before I can process his words, Christian yanks the balls outside of my vagina, and thrusts himself into me immediately. I see start. I start trembling almost at once. Christian grips my hips tightly, and pummels into me from behind. I come quickly, but that doesn't deter him any.

"That's it. I'm almost there, Ana. Come again." he orders. _How?_

I lay there on the bench, strapped down, and feel Christian lick and suck on any piece of my skin he can reach. I try to focus on Christian's tongue as it moves over me, and I get chills. I'm bot sure I can come again, but I'm still loving this. **SMACK.**

"I said to come, Anastasia." Christian demands, and spanks me again.

Suddenly I come, and Christian follows shortly after. We catch our breaths, and then Christian un-cuffs me. My brain is fried, and I can't think of anything except how to breathe.

"Shall I carry you to bed, love?" Christian asks sweetly, and I know this is my husband speaking and not my Dom. I nod.

Christian puts me in the robe from the door, and carries me to out bedroom. He lays me down on the bed, and climbs in beside me. I curl up on Christian's chest, and he cuddles me close to him.

"So my baby likes a good spanking." Christian states, and I blush.

"So it would seem." I admit.

"You are, as ever, unexpected."

I don't reply to Christian because I'm not sure how to. I decide to kiss him lovingly, and return my head to his shoulder. It seems to be the right thing, because he sighs contentedly, and nuzzles into my hair. We whisper "I love you" to one another before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't forget about you guys, I just haven't been feeling inspired. I always make sure to have the next chapter written before I post one, and the next chapter kind of stumped me. I know where I want to go with the story, but it is the transition that was difficult. I'm hopeful to be back on the writing band wagon. I hope you all are having a great holiday season!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! I hope your holidays have been great. Mine have been surreal because it was the first round of holidays since my mom passed away. All in all, mine went okay. Here is the next installment. I apologize that the next few chapters are shorter that some of the ones I have posted, but I figure that they end in ways that it didn't make sense for them to be longer. I own nothing here. Thanks for reading!

* * *

CH. 20

I'm on my way to meet Mia for a Spa day. She called me this morning, begging me to join her. Apparently her friend, Lily, backed out on their day of pampering, and Mia already had everything booked. I decided I might as well go because my body is utterly exhausted after Christian's birthday yesterday. I'm soon at 'Esclava', and I see Mia waiting for me at the entrance.

"Ana!" she squeals and hugs me.

"Hey, Mia. Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course."

We enter the Spa, and all of the staff fusses over Mia, and then me when they learn I am a Grey as well. The woman at reception goes over our schedule with us. We are getting massages, then facials. After that, a mud bath, and haircuts. I am going to get my eyebrows waxed, but that is as far as I am going with hair removal. Mia can't seem to understand why I don't want to wax my lady bits.

"Everyone does it, Ana." Mia complains.

"No, they do not." I protest.

"So do you just walk around au natural? Men aren't into that anymore."

"Mia, do you realize that you are arguing with me about how to better turn on your brother?" I say and her face changes to look like she ate a lemon. "By the way, I have no problem turning him on." I push her over the edge with a wink. It is so much fun to mess with her.

While I am catching my breath from laughing at Mia, I see Mrs Robinson, and I immediately sober. _What is she doing here?_ I see her spot us, and she makes a face of disgust when she sees me. I can't believe her audacity as she walks over to us.

"Mia, how lovely to see you." she-devil says as she air kisses Mia's cheek.

"Hello, Elena. Have you met Ana, Christian's wife?" Mia asks.

"Hello, Ana. I am Elena Lincoln, an old friend of the Grey's." she gives me her hand.

"Yes, I've heard of you." I say, and she looks pleased. _Just wait until you realize_ just _how I've heard about you._

"I hope you both have a great day. I'll see you both for your facials." with that she leaves.

"She works here?" I ask Mia as we reach the massage room.

"She owns the place, well co-owns the place. She is business partners with Christian." Mia replies from behind her privacy screen as we change into our robes.

"Really? I didn't know." I mumble.

Our masseuses enter the room, and our session begins. I wasn't sure how I would feel about a stranger rubbing my body, but it feels amazing. The massage is relaxing, but I can't get _Elena_ out of my mind. _The cow._ I want to let her know that I know her game. She is disgusting, and I want her to realize that she isn't hiding it very well. I begin to come up with a plan, to confront her, while the masseuse works out all of the knots from my system.

* * *

"So, Anastasia… how long have you known Christian?" Elena asks as she applies my facial.

"A while. We were keeping quiet due to the press." I reply with my typical answer.

"That must explain how _I've_ never heard of you." She replies snottily.

I let Elena think she has me right where she wants me. Mia and I are told to wait for a while before she removes our masks. I make small talk with Mia, planning my attack. I decide to strike as I hear Elena's voice come near us.

"Mia, have you ever seen The Graduate?" I ask.

"No. That's the one with Dustin Hoffman, right?" I murmur an agreement. "I do know what it's about, though. Why?" she asks.

"I was just thinking about how despicable the Mrs Robinson character is." I begin.

"How so?" Mia asks, but we are interrupted by Elena.

"Okay, ladies. I will take your masks off now." Elena says.

"Thanks, Mrs Lincoln. Ana, please continue." Mia responds.

"I mean… What normal, adult woman seduces a teenage boy?" I pause to let it sink in. "It is truly like rape. People say men think with their dicks, pardon the expression, but teenage boys are worse. Boys have all of the hormones with out any of the common sense."

"So you're saying that there can't be consent with teenagers? Do you expect guys to wait until they're 18?" Mia wonders. I hear Elena make a tut.

"If two people are teenagers, and they have a sexual relationship, I would say it would be okay. They are both on an even playing field in that situation. However, if someone is twenty or more years older, it seems like they are a predator." I reply.

"I totally agree there. It is just plain _creepy_ for someone to go after a kid like that."

"Right? I think it's worse with a grown woman, though, because society seems to deem it okay easier than with a grown man. These women aren't pegged for the _predators_ they truly are."

"Wow, Ana. You seem really passionate about this." Mia says, sounding somewhat impressed.

"I just know someone who went through something like this, and it sickens me."

I open my eyes to see Elena looking like she is uncomfortable with the conversation. I make eye contact with her, and give her a glare. I wait, not averting my eyes, to see her reaction. After a moment, her eyes widen in realization that I am in the know, and then they narrow towards me.

"Okay, ladies. It is time for your mud baths." Elena tells us.

I begin to follow Mia, but am stopped by a hand on my arm.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Anastasia." Elena says. I give her a nod, and follow after Mia.

* * *

I've really enjoyed my spa day. I am redressing myself while Mia gets her lady bits waxed. I exit the locker room to be shoved back in.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" Elena asks. I shrug noncommittally. "You know nothing about me or my character. Christian and I are good friends. I know him better than you do."

"You may think that you know him better, but you don't. We love each other." I say, and she scoffs. "We do, and I know him in ways that you never will."

" _I_ know him in mays _you_ never will." she asserts.

"You do, but in ways I don't wish to know him. I don't need to know Christian as some fucked up kid that I further fucked up. I know him as an equal."

"Equal? You don't know who you're dealing with, chicky. Christian Grey has no equals." Elena asserts.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Elena. I want you to know that I've got your number: I know _exactly_ who you are. I won't be schmoozed by you, so don't even try. I'm ready to go now, my husband it expecting me." I finish.

"You are very self-assured. Come find me when it all comes crumbling down at your feet." Elena replies.

Before I can reply, my phone rings: Christian.

"Hey, baby!" I greet, looking Elena dead in the eyes.

"Hey, love. What are you up to?"

"I'm getting ready to leave the spa. Mia invited me here."

"Really? Which spa?" he sounds nervous.

"Yours, of course. I'm at Esclava."

"Shit! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Christian. _Old_ news doesn't matter to me." I assert.

"If you're sure. I was calling to ask if you could meet me at GEH. I'm sorry I had to come in at all today, but I was hoping we could go do something fun to make up for it."

"What did you have in mind?" I wonder.

"I was thinking about a sunset sail." he tells me.

"I'm in. I'll have Sawyer bring me by."

"I love you, baby." Christian says.

"I love you too." I respond, and hang up with a big smile. "Have a good afternoon, Mrs Lincoln. I'm off for a little romance with my man." I state as I walk out of Enclave, heading to Christian.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hi everybody. I'm sorry I've left you hanging for so long. I don't know how to make this story go where I want. I have decided to end this story here. I will, however, post a sequel. This is the last chapter for this story. I'm going to work on the new story for a bit before I post. I also may post some one-shots that coincide with this story. Sorry this is so short.**

 **As always- I own nothing.**

* * *

CH. 21

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?" Christian pries while we are on our way to the marina.

"Not much to tell: went to the spa, confronted your ex, grossed out your sister."

"What did you say to Elena?" he sounds irritated.

"Well, I had a conversation, about the movie _The Graduate,_ with Mia. She may have overheard my opinions on older women seducing boys."

"You didn't." he says lamentably, I nod. " What were you thinking?!"

"Get your panties out of a bunch, Grey. When I walked in, she treated me like a flighty girl who you picked up. She talked like she was mightier than thou, and that I was naive. I wanted her to know that I knew all about her." I tell him.

"That was quite childish, don't you think?" Christian snarks.

"No, I don't. I do think it was quite childish for her to push me into the dressing room, and threaten me. She wanted me to take stock of myself because I didn't know who I was dealing with."

"She did what?" Christian says dangerously.

"Don't worry, I set her straight." I reply.

The rest of our drive is silent, and I can almost feel Christian stewing next to me. He may not consider her a threat, but I do and I won't be letting her slide by easily. As we reach the area where we will park, I decide I can't let him stew any longer, so I reach for his hand.

"Baby?" I say, he looks up at me, blank faced. "I haven't declared war on anybody, your sister is none the wiser. Can we just enjoy our afternoon?"

"Okay, let's go sail." Christian sighs, then kisses my hand that he is holding. "So how exactly did you gross Mia out?"

"She was trying to get me to have a Brazilian was." I laugh as his eyes pick up. "No, I didn't get this one." he looks like I kicked his puppy. "She made a comment about how could I entice a man without waxing, when I reminded her that you were the only one I was concerned about wanting me. I felt the need to tell her that I didn't need a wax to turn you on. You had to see her face." We both laugh as we board The Grace.

* * *

"So when do we leave for Hawaii?" Christian asks as we watch the sunset.

"Friday night. The jet is scheduled to leave at seven. If everything goes to schedule we should arrive in Honolulu around 11 pm local time." I tell him.

"That will be good because we can get a good night's sleep before we sight see. Do you have any activities planned?"

"We have some flexibility, but I have signed us up for snorkeling. We have options other than that. There are boats we can take, or we can hike. I thought you might like to chose, so Andrea created a list for you to go over."

"I don't think we should schedule too much. After all, this is like our honeymoon, and I don't plan on being dressed for the most of it." Christian winks at me.

"In that case, we can go snorkeling, and then relax at our private villa. The villa has its own secluded beach."

"Perfect. We can come back some other time for activities." Christian suggests.

"I'll just be happy to have you all to myself in paradise." I tell him.

Christian hums in agreement and kisses me. He pulls me between his legs, so he can sit behind me. I hear him take a deep breath with his nose pressed into my hair. After a few minutes, Christian stands up.

"Its time to head home. You ready?" Christian asks me.

"If we must." I smile at him, ready to go anywhere with my love.

* * *

 **A/N: P. S. the sequel will have a time jump, but only a little one. I hope to have some material to post soon.**


	22. Out Take 1

out take 1

 _Ring Ring_

 _Ring Ring_

WHAM

I feel a weight land on me. _What the fuck?_ I groan at the feeling of something against my chest, willing myself not to freak out. I open my eyes to investigate and find two terrified blue eyes looking back at me. _What the fuck?_

I notice the blue eyes are looking out at me from the face of a beautiful woman: pale skin, dark, mahogany hair, plump lips. She is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. _Don't get hard, Grey. Don't think about those plump lips wrapped around your— don't even finish the thought, Grey._ I have to get out of this bed immediately.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shout at her, attempting to put as much space between us as possible.

The beauty lays there stock still, covered in a sheet. I can see her silky shoulders, marred only by wisps of her hair. I look back to her eyes, trying to get answers as to what is happening.

"Hey, I asked you who you are." I repeat, filling my voice with ire in the hopes that anger will help me get my head on straight.

"Um, I am Ana. Uh… who are you?" she stutters out.

"Like you don't know." I reply with venom. I'm starting to think this girl is here as a trick. I know that women want me for more than just me, but I've never been put into this compromising a situation before. I'm getting increasingly pissed as I think about her doe-eyed act, so I put my energy into dressing myself.

"No, I don't actually. Should I?" she tries to return my attitude, but winds up looking like a chihuahua barking at a pit bull. I turn my attention to the still ringing phone instead of asking her.

"Grey." I answer

"Sir, this is Taylor. Are you okay, Mr Grey?" he asks.

"Taylor you had better get your ass over here right now. I don't know what the fuck you were doing last night, but I'm in the middle of a clusterfuck." There. I'll blame Taylor, then he can sort this shit out. I slam the phone down before he can reply, and turn back to the Snow White in my bed.

"I'm going to ask you again, and I would like a little more information. Who the _fuck_ are you?" I ask in my nicest voice.

"I told you. I am Ana, Anastasia Steele. You still haven't told me who you are though I'm assuming your name is Grey, but I don't know if its your first or last name. Also, who the fuck are you to demand anything of me? What did you do to me? Where am I?" She rants.

 _How dare she suggest I did anything to her?_

I run my fingers through my hair as I try to calm myself enough to answer her.

"You're married?! What the fuck? You bring me to your hotel room, clearly intoxicated, probably had sex with me, and you are married?" she shouts at me as she pulls the sheet as high as she can. _This chick is psycho._

"What are you talking about? I'm not married." I say.

"If you aren't married, then why are you wearing a wedding ring?" she accuses.

I look at my hand to humor her, and that's when I see a band around my finger. _What the fuck?_

"Where did this come from?" I ask.

"I don't know, do I?" I hear from the bed.

I look up at at her, remembering that I was trying to figure out this woman. I examine her hands, clutching the bed sheet to her like I am some intruder in an old black and white movie, come to ravish her. It is then that I see it: a ring on her finger.

"Well what about how you got that ring?" I ask her.

She looks down at the hand holding the sheet and sees a band sitting on her ring finger. She looks up at me. One look of complete shock to another. Realizations coming to us at the same time.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

 **A/N:** quick out take of chapter 1. I'm going to add more out takes on here until I post the sequel. I'm not sure that I'll go in order, or which POVs they will be. I hope you like it. Let me know if you want more like this.


End file.
